


The Mirror of Silence

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Hermaphrodites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Regina Mills Fashion Designer and Mogul has  deaf son, Henry Mills. She meets Emma Swan who is a Deaf Model and Actress. She teaches Regina sign language and about the deaf culture so she can communicate with her son. They fall in love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mirror of Silence /ArtWork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201971) by [alwaysthevillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain). 



The Mirror of Silence

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters just my colorful imagination. Emma Swan is a deaf model, actress, and advocate for the rights of people with disabilities. She has a few secrets of her own. Regina Mills is a fashion designer who has acquired her own company upon her mother's passing. She has a deaf son who is 8 going on 9. When she's not working, she enjoys photography.  
Let's see what happens when the two meet at the annual NYC Central Park Fashion Show.

***I would like to thank my beta, Temera for helping me with making sure my story looked good!!! I enjoyed working with her on all six chapters, and we learned a lot from each other!!!

I want to thank Versacesq for the lovely art you created for this story. You are the best!!!

Next, I would like to thank my cheerleaders for cheering me on. I really appreciate you guys, more than you know, mwah!***

#########

_____________

The Mirror of Silence is an invitation for people to take a pause from the chaotic, noisy demands of everyday life and immerse oneself in silence and nature, becoming increasingly aware of everything happening in and around us.  
_____________

It was that time of the year again. Everyone was getting ready for the NYC Central Park Fashion Show. Emma Swan was about to meet the fashion designer she would be working with to showcase her clothes. Before she could do that, someone grabbed her, getting her attention.

"Emma! Emma!" It was Ruby Lucas. She was Emma's best friend and adopted sister. She was glad it was her and not someone else. 

Emma's smile turned into a frown when she saw the look on Ruby's face. She signed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's August… he called. Um… I'm sorry, Ems… Your foster mom… the only one you liked before… she took ill and passed away in her sleep." Ruby sighed, allowing Emma to process the awful news.

Emma stumbled back and gasped. "Amelia is gone?" Her eyes grew misty as it hit her hard. 

Ruby nodded and bit her lip, feeling her sister's pain as she took Emma into her arms. She could feel the blonde shaking as she began crying. Ruby's eyes teared up as she moved Emma to the bench. They sat down while Emma tried getting her breathing under control. Ruby heard her sister whimpering. She continued holding her and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, Ems. I know how much you and August both cared for her."

Emma sighed and nodded as she wiped her tears away before she signed. "Did he say when the funeral will be?"

Ruby nodded. "Next Saturday. I can get you more information. Do you want me to get you some water?"

Emma nodded and signed. "Yes, please. Thanks." She ran her hand through her hair as she thought about everything Amelia had ever done for her and her foster brother, August. She was lost in thought until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She sat up straight and looked to see a young boy there.

He shuffled from one foot to the other, thinking about what to say to the blonde. He decided to take a leap of faith. He signed. "I know you. You're Emma Swan? I'm Henry. Sorry, you're sad." He pouted slightly.

Emma tilted her head as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She was intrigued by this young boy, Henry. She had a fan? She decided it would do her some good to have some company, at least until Ruby returned with her water. She signed. "You know me?" She chuckled. "I just got some sad news but I will be okay." She moved so Henry could sit with her. "Where are your parents?"

Henry shrugged. He signed, "Mom and Dad have been fighting. Mom brought me to work after my Doctor's appointment this morning. I got lost in the crowd so I came out here." He decided to change the subject. "I got my new comics too." He took them out of his backpack and showed them to Emma. "I love her because she's deaf like me. I wish they would make more comics like that. This is about Lady Morgana but she's called Selina Turner when she's trying to pass as normal. I heard about the movie about her that's coming out. You play her right?"

Emma chuckled, her sadness forgotten for the moment. She enjoyed how much Henry loved to talk. "Yeah. That would be me. I do that when I am not modeling." She signed. "Actually, if you and your parents would like to come to the Lady Morgana movie premiere, I could get you tickets …" She smiled, having a feeling she had just made his day.

Henry shook his head signing, "It's just my mom and me. But I would love to go!!!" He was getting excited until he remembered, "I hope my mom will let me…" he frowned.

Just then, Ruby returned with a bottle of water and that was when she noticed someone else following her sister out.

The brunette woman quickly stepped forward and took hold of Henry. "What did I tell you about walking off?" She spoke a bit fast before she corrected herself. She sighed deeply, trying to compose herself. She'd been stressed a lot lately. She turned to the blonde and said tersely, "My name is Regina Mills and I have to find my model to showcase my new designs. Apparently, she's missing and…" she noticed the blonde as she came to standing. "Unless your name is Emma Swan, my missing model, stay away from my son."

Ruby bit her lip trying not to be so obvious as she handed the water to Emma. She signed. "Sorry, Sis, it got hectic back there and this woman got mouthy with everyone and…" 

Henry started laughing at what Ruby was saying, especially her expressive way of showing how said woman reacted.

Emma chuckled as she nodded in understanding. She noticed Henry's mother didn't use sign language to communicate with him. Since Emma had taken speech classes while growing up, she decided to speak for herself, knowing her speech wouldn't sound perfect. She hoped at least she would understand what she was saying. "I'm sorry. I would have been there had I not gotten some bad news. It was nice to meet your son. He helped me to get my mind off some very unsettling news. This is Ruby, she's my sister and she will help me with my make-up and hair."

Regina stared at Emma in surprise before she remembered herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were deaf. You speak very well. I see you've already met my son. Come on, we need to get you ready."

They moved inside and Ruby proceeded to fix Emma's hair and do her makeup while Regina brought over the clothes she wanted Emma to model.

While they were working, many things went through Regina's mind as she watched Emma on the catwalk. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she pondered what life must have been like for the blonde, growing up. A few times, she looked over at her son, seeing how mesmerized he was by her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. But she didn't know how she was going to be able to get the answers she needed. She didn't realize she was chewing on her lip.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina jumped slightly when she realized Ruby was speaking to her. "Oh! Um yeah sorry, I'm just thinking too much…" she turned to watch the show, loving the way the crowd was reacting to her fashion and designs. Emma looked incredibly stunning wearing them. She felt a sense of pride coming over her. She could see her show was going better than expected. Emma had her audience eating out of her hand, and Regina was intrigued by what she was seeing.

Henry grinned knowingly as he grabbed his comic book and showed it to his mother. While Regina didn't really sign much, only a very rusty version of the ABC's and a very few words, Henry did the best he could to try communicating with his mother. He pointed at the cover of his Lady Morgana copy and then pointed at Emma.

"No, Henry. Not now. I don't…" Regina started.

Ruby noticed what was going on. She tapped Henry's shoulder as she signed. "Need help?"

Henry smiled and nodded. He signed back to her. "I'm trying to tell Mom that Emma is Lady Morgana from the new movie she promised to take me to. We saw the previews."

Ruby chuckled as she signed. "Emma told you right?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I figured it was her. She didn't have to tell me anything."

Ruby saw the way Regina was frowning as she tried to watch her fashion show while trying to figure out what her son was saying. She then proceeded to tell Regina what Henry was trying to tell her about Emma.

Regina was surprised at what was being said. "Is that true? I mean you work with Emma." She forgot what Emma had said about Ruby when they first met.

"Of course." Ruby smiled. "She's my sister. I would know." She found it amusing. "Don't you watch TV or go to the movies? Nobody told you she's an actress when she's not modeling?"

Caught by surprise, Regina wasn't aware she was staring, mouth agape until she closed her mouth. This was so unlike her, to look like a fool, even for a moment or two. "Well, no. I don't normally watch TV. I've never really had time to do that. I did take Henry to the movies, however. I just didn't put two and two together. He begged and it's his favorite comic book so when it came out…" she shook her head and smiled.

Ruby smiled, understanding what Regina was talking about. "You're a good mom."

"Emma invited us to go to the movie premiere for Lady Morgana!!! Can we go, mom?" Henry was getting very excited.

Ruby grinned at Henry then she interpreted for him. 

Before Regina could say anything about that, Ella, Regina's assistant, brought out another rack of clothes that she had designed herself. She made sure the clothes were in order and prepared for Emma to wear for their potential buyers and clients.

Ruby refreshed Emma's makeup and fixed her hair while also interpreting for Emma when needed. 

Thinking back on where this all started, Ruby had decided to learn sign language when she found out Emma was deaf and had wanted to get to know her better. They became fast friends and after Emma had come from yet another broken home, her mother and grandmother took her under their wing and after nearly a year of Emma being in their care, they had decided to make it official. Emma had become Ruby's sister. Two years later, Anita was killed in a car accident on her way home. Ruby studied to be a certified interpreter and had surprised Emma with her decision when she'd also gotten a degree in hair and makeup design. She wanted to be there for her sister and best friend.

Regina's eyes flitted back and forth between Emma and Ruby as they conversed. Seeing how fast and fluid they were with their signing made her wonder if she could ever learn and be as fluid as they were. She looked over at Henry with a longing to be able to do that with her son. She tried to get to know them as Emma modeled and displayed her newest clothing line.

Ella at least knew a few basic signs, having learned them when she was in high school. She'd known more back then, but over time had forgotten the majority of what she had learned. 

Emma was only too happy to teach them a few signs in between working. She'd caught the way Henry grinned happily when his mother began picking up a few signs. The blonde winked knowingly at him.

Soon, Emma had finished showcasing Regina's dress line and was now onto the tuxedos for women line. 

Ruby was having so much fun showing Regina and Ella more signs. She made sure they downloaded some apps on their phones. 

Henry then hugged his mother and told her how much he loved her.

As always, Henry was the apple of her eye and he melted her heart. Even though they had a communication barrier between them, and there was a lot of frustration in their lives, she loved her son more than anything. She wanted to be able to talk with him and tell him how much she loved him. Thanks to the help she got from Emma and Ruby, she was able to tell Henry she loved him. It was a very emotional moment for her and a relief to be able to convey what she was feeling with her son.

Soon the show ended and Emma was back, getting dressed and conversing with her sister. She smiled when she saw how happy Henry was, snuggling in Regina's arms.

Regina smiled appreciatively at them. "Thank you for being here. I...I was wondering would... could we keep in touch? There's so much I need to know and understand about Henry's deafness. The doctors warned me against letting him sign but the school he goes to has a deaf program and… could we have dinner and talk about this?" She asked.

Emma smiled. "Sure. We can get dinner. What did you have in mind?" 

"Do you need me to come along to interpret?" Ruby asked.

The blonde shook her head. She found Regina easy to talk with. "I think we will be fine." She wanted to get to know this woman better and felt some one on one time would help to talk with her.

Regina sighed in relief and smiled. "Maybe you could watch Henry for me? He seems to have become quite taken with you, next to Ella." 

Emma suggested they exchanged phone numbers, just in case. Regina also left some emergency information as well should something happen while Henry stayed with Ruby.

Ruby grinned as she shooed them away. "Go on!!! Have fun, we will be fine, scout's honor." She winked.

########

They decided on eating at Tony's Pizzeria. Regina ordered lasagna with salad on the side and a bottle of red wine. She was about to help Emma with her order when the blonde beat her to it.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmesan and the house salad and some sweet tea." She smiled when the waiter took her order. "Thank you."

Regina looked at her with surprise. "You speak very well. Of course, your voice sounds different when we aren't outside."

Emma smiled as she took a sip of her water while they waited for their salad. "I took speech lessons when I was growing up. They started by teaching me cued speech." She chuckled at the confused look on Regina's face. "Let me show you. This happened after I first got my hearing aids. Even though they don't make me hear perfectly, they did help me learn to speak." 

She took the brunette's hand into her own and had her splay her fingers. "Put this on my nose and this over my lips and your thumb on my throat, ok, it's like this…" she explained about the differences in the sounds of each letter, how certain sounds vibrated differently against her hand and how she learned the difference between each pronounced word with the gentle 'Sh' sounds and the way the 'Ch' sounds pushed air out more strongly against the palm of her hand. The vibrating differences between the 'M' and 'N' through her nose. She explained as much as she could before their food arrived.

Regina was impressed by what Emma shared with her. "That's amazing! I tried to get Henry to take the speech classes, he was able to learn a few words, but nothing like what you've shown me. It sounds like you benefited greatly from those lessons. Maybe you could teach my son?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I wouldn't be able to do that. Not without hearing the sounds, he makes for myself. If you want me to, I could call someone to see if they would be interested in teaching him what I learned? But the choice would need to be Henry's."

Regina nodded. "You're right. Yes. I will need to talk with my son about this."

Emma smiled, glad that Regina was taking the right direction with this. They ate their salad and then their food arrived. 

"You listen very well. I know my speech isn't perfect. But I try my best. Not everyone can understand me. It can be awkward when they don't make the effort to try communicating with me rather than saying nevermind or walking away. Talk about rude." Emma chuckled dryly. "In other words, that's also called Audism."

"That's a word? This is the first time I'm hearing about this." Regina replied. "You're teaching me a lot today!" She chuckled softly.

Emma ate her Chicken Parmesan and nodded slowly. "I don't want you to take offense at what I am about to share with you. It can be a very touchy subject, but it really needs to be addressed." She sipped her iced tea. "Especially since your son will face Audism in the world we live in. It won't matter how much you try to protect and shield him from facing this in his life."

Regina gasped and paled slightly. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

Emma grew serious. "It's something deaf people face every day. Not just deaf people, but the intelligently challenged, the mobility disabled, the blind, even the deaf-blind. Audism is a very oppressive way of life, but it can be overcome with the proper tools we need to get through the wall of Audism and break it down. The ADA law can help with that and other services that enable communication. Videophones, interpreter services, advocacy groups that can help you get what your son needs…" 

"Hold on… can we back up a little bit? What is this ADA law you're talking about?" Regina asked, interrupting Emma.

The blonde chuckled, noticing she had gotten ahead of herself. "Sorry, I'm talking too fast here. The ADA law is short for the Americans with Disabilities Act. They help people with disabilities to get equal rights so people would not be able to walk all over them and make decisions for them without any consideration for their needs." She smiled, seeing how Regina liked this bit of information. "There are so many things that will help him get through life more easily. He may face hurdles, ignorant people who do not understand what it is to be deaf, but he will overcome obstacles with these tools I spoke about. And I will be more than happy to help you get a head start with everything if you'd like?"

Regina visibly relaxed. "Yes, please. I want to know what I can do to make life easier for Henry. Thank you so much! I'm very glad we had dinner tonight. You have my text number and I have yours."

Emma smiled. "I had a good time too. Maybe you and Henry would like to see where I live, and I could show you some of the things Henry will need to have, that will make your life even easier." She chuckled. "I could cook dinner." She winked.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" Regina smiled brightly. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked as they took care of the bill together and walked out after leaving a good tip.

Emma continued smiling. "Yes, and I could give you some movies to watch unless you'd prefer to watch them with me?"

"I probably should watch them with you in case I have some questions." Regina decided.

"It's a date then?" Emma asked, taking a risk.

Regina chuckled as she looked at her watch. "You know, I wish tonight would last longer. But yes, I suppose you could call it a date. I feel I should warn you, I'm going through a divorce right now."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Henry told me a little bit about that. Maybe we could go for a walk and if you want to talk about it, we can. I don't mind." She smiled.

Regina sighed. She really didn't like anyone knowing her business. But she realized that Henry needed someone to talk with. Even if it was Emma.

"Why don't we walk over to the lake and we can talk. They have pretty lights and a perfect spot for sitting." The brunette suggested.

The blonde nodded. "Sounds good." She voiced and signed with a smile.

"Maybe you could teach me some more signs to surprise Henry with?" Regina asked. She felt at ease with Emma. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She liked it very much.

Soon they arrived at the lake and sat down on a bench with strings of lights nearby. It would be easier for Emma to read Regina's lips rather than trying to communicate in the darkening night.

"I don't mind teaching you." Emma chuckled. 

Regina smiled. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything. As you know, my husband left me and Henry quite some time ago. He wasn't happy about not being able to give me children. Please don't judge me. But I wanted a child so badly. I love children. My sister has a daughter and I love my niece." She sighed. "Not many people know about this. It's not something I talk about. I guess you can say I went to the sperm bank. That sounds awful, doesn't it?" She put her face in her hands, afraid of what Emma would think of her. "My soon to be ex-husband is impotent. After a while, he decided he didn't like the idea that I would go get sperm from a random donor, much less carry a stranger's baby in my womb. By the time I found out I was pregnant, it was too late to back out of going through with it. Robin refused to touch me or look at me. He became detached and distant. He didn't want to be a father." She whispered. 

Emma watched Regina, as she shared her story. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault that he's a douchebag. How could he do that to Henry and try making you feel guilty for having him? He's so very lucky to have you in his life. If anything, your ex-husband knew he was sterile when he married you, didn't he?"

Regina sighed softly, glad Emma wasn't judging her. "Yes, he knew. I talked about adopting children. He didn't want to take that path. He claimed if I had a baby with him, as long as I had a baby that was a part of me, he would love us no matter what. See what happened." Regina scoffed. "At least I have the donor's ID number memorized if I want another baby, which I do. I want Henry to have a sister or brother." She smiled. "So… I told you about my secret. Do you have one to share with me?"

Emma chuckled as she turned to gaze at the calming ripples on the surface of the lake. "I have quite a few secrets of my own. One which is pretty huge. It could be scandalous if word got out. And several others."

Regina's jaw opened and shut a few times. She asked. "Is this secret very bad? Will it get you in trouble? Did you break the law or something?"

Emma laughed softly. "Well… when I was a kid, I did get in trouble. But don't worry, I didn't murder anyone. Just some petty theft when I was living in the streets. I ran away from home many times. I lived in foster care all my life until I was about 15 or 16 years old. I met Granny. She owns that diner near here. I also met Ruby and her mother, Anita. They'd seen me around and had taken me under their wing and then Anita adopted me, making Ruby my sister. Unfortunately, two years later, her mom was killed in a car accident on the way home from work. I had just started calling her mom. And the foster home I was living in before then… Amelia was good to me. But her husband was an asshole. Anyways, today I found out that Amelia passed away." She felt a tear break free and wiped it away. "August called Ruby and that's when I got the news."

Regina's heart went out to Emma. "I'm sorry. Sounds like you've been through a lot. Who is this August if you don't mind me asking?"

Emma gave her a small smile. "My foster brother. Amelia looked after us. I stayed with them for nearly 8 months until her husband got into a fight with her and kicked us out of the house. Amelia ended up in the hospital and divorced Harold. We would see Amelia every now and then. But August and I had enough of the foster care system and lived in the streets until Anita took me in. By then, August was too old to be in foster care." Emma gave her a small smile, signing as she spoke as well. 

"Wow. That's quite an adventure you've been on. I'm glad you had August and Ruby and her family in your corner." Regina replied as she reached out to take Emma's hand into her own.

Emma smiled as she looked down at their joined hands. "I'm glad I do too. Before Amelia, life was very hard for me because no one wanted someone like me. I'm not like other people. I was born… different. They didn't know whether to call me a girl or a boy." She bit her lip, watching to see how Regina would react.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina get to know each other more. More deaf education ahead! And more fun...

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Let's see how Regina reacts to what Emma shared with her…

########

Regina tried to figure out what Emma was talking about. She'd been thrown for a loop, unsure if she had heard her correctly. "I… um what do you mean? I don't…" She shook her head with confusion.

Emma smiled, Regina's reaction didn't surprise her. "I'm a hermaphrodite. I was born with a penis and a vagina. I have ovaries and a uterus as well as testicles. I guess you can say I am one of the rarest hermaphrodites out there. About 99% of them are said to be sterile. I'm not. I'm the lucky 1%." She sighed as she looked away at the reflection of the moon on the lake.

Regina remained quiet for several moments, digesting what she learned about the blonde. 

Emma was about to get up, thinking that she'd scared Regina with something extremely personal about herself. She didn't know why she did that. It was too soon and they weren't close friends yet. Her face became heated with embarrassment. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes, wishing she were anywhere but here. "I'm s-sorry. I spoke too soon. Maybe I should just go…" She stood up and made a move to leave.

Regina gasped as she saw Emma was about to go. She grabbed her arm. "No! Please. I'm sorry, don't leave." She then realized Emma had just pretty much opened her heart to her. She knew that couldn't have been easy for her to do, yet she did. "You just caught me by surprise."

Emma bit her lip and smiled a little before signing, "Surprise." She spoke.

Regina smiled and gave a relieved sigh, glad that the blonde decided to stay as she copied Emma and signed the word. "Surprise. Yeah, you surprised me." She chuckled softly as the blonde sat down again.

Emma gave a wry chuckle. "Well, not everyone knows about my secret. Just those who have rejected me for being different." She shrugged. "You know, from my experiences of being shuffled from foster home to foster home." She grimaced at the memories.

Regina saw the look on the blonde's face. "Well, you're here now." She smiled. "You don't need to look back anymore. I'm sorry if it was hard for you then, but hopefully, you have nothing but good things to look forward to." She smiled, taking hold of Emma's hand. 

Emma continued watching Regina's face, surprised yet glad to see she wasn't going anywhere yet. "This doesn't bother you?" She asked. 

Regina shook her head. "No. The fact you're unique doesn't bother me. I find you very intriguing and in a good way. I might be curious, but that's because I have never met anyone like you before. I just wonder… do you see kids in your future?"

Emma gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I probably have some out there… just… I… when I first moved here… I have moved around a lot looking for an opportunity to make a living and I was pretty much living in the streets. I knew someone who worked at the sperm bank and she knew about my condition. We kinda knew each other when we were much younger and well… I needed money. I donated my sperm for about six months and then I stopped once I saved enough money to go to school. I'd hoped to go to Law school. But while I was there, someone saw my face at a party, decided he liked my looks enough and invited me to do a modeling gig with him. Just for that night. Next thing I know, I was on the cover of the most well-known magazines. And suddenly I had an agent and things took a different turn for me." She shrugged as if to say 'here we are now'.

Regina bit her lip after learning more about Emma. She went to a sperm bank too? It explained why Emma didn't judge her. It helped to know more about this blonde. "Did they give you a form of identification when getting your sperm for people to choose from?" She asked out of curiosity.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. They did. I have my ID number memorized. They don't really ask if I want to be notified when they use my sperm. It has to be permitted by the parents to be. But if someone picks my number and wants to meet me, I would be notified. However, in my case, my picture isn't shown for obvious reasons." She moved to get herself more comfortable. "Sometimes I wonder if my kid would be anything like me. It's been a while since I have donated to the bank. I don't think I would do that again. It would be nice to find someone who can accept me as I am, flaws and all. But a part of me can't help to be afraid of being rejected again because of what I have between my legs." She admitted.

Regina nodded, finding herself wanting to know Emma better on a whole new level. She found what she'd been told, very fascinating. She hoped this meant they would become great friends if not more. Regina found herself being drawn into the whole intrigue of who Emma Swan was as a person.

"Well, I do hope we can be very good friends." Regina smiled. "You did place your trust in me when you pretty much took your heart out and shared intimate information with me." She chuckled softly when she saw the way Emma was blushing.

The blonde looked down at her lap. Her face heated as she realized what Regina was saying. About how intimate their conversation had gotten. Emma didn't normally go out of her way telling people about what she had hidden within the confines of her pants. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that. There's just something about you. I um... I don't trust very easily. But for some reason, I feel comfortable with you." She signed the word 'comfortable' as she spoke. 

Regina laughed and tilted her head as she shrugged slightly. "I'm glad you trusted me with this. Ironically enough, I'm not a very easy person to be around. I do have a temper. I get irrational at times. I scare people away and reserve my good side for my son and for those I love. My father was the only other person I truly loved, besides Daniel. They both died. And then there was Robin." She then scoffed. "Look how that turned out. In spite of all that, Henry is the one real thing I have in my life. I love him with everything I am." She smiled as she signed what Emma and Ruby taught her, 'love'.

Emma smiled, loving the way Regina lit up when talking about Henry. "I know you've heard it said before. You're a good mom." She winked. "Speaking of which, maybe we should get back yeah? The Kid's probably missing you like crazy."

Regina smiled brightly as they both stood up. "I'm glad we did this tonight. I've quite enjoyed myself this evening with you. Thank you for sharing yourself with me."

Emma nodded as they got into her car, which was an Audi RS5. A sedan rather than a coupe. She liked to drive in style and owned several cars.

As they headed back to the home she shared with Ruby, Emma thought about the date she had with Regina and smiled. Their night had turned out better than she thought. 

Regina smiled knowingly when she caught Emma checking her out during the drive. Taking a risk, she decided to put her hand on the blonde's upper thigh. She caressed it, wanting Emma to know her intentions, and that she was interested in her as more than just being friends.

Emma's breath hitched slightly as her eyes saw how high up her thigh Regina's hand was moving. Her tongue slipped out as she tried to wet her suddenly dry lips. She looked at the brunette out the corner of her eye and saw the amused way Regina was watching her. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Em-ma?" The brunette replied.

Emma swallowed and stared in front of her so as not to take her eyes off the road. Her pupils were dilated. She was trying to fight the way her body threatened to betray her. She didn't hear the knowing chuckle coming from the brunette sitting next to her.

Regina smiled as she removed her hand. There was always another time to try that again. But for now, she had given Emma something to think about. She'd heard the way Emma's breath had caught when she did that. She had seen the look on her face and read her like an open book. The blonde had reacted the way she expected. 

They arrived at Emma's home and pulled into the driveway. Emma shut the engine off and turned to look at Regina. "Sorry, it's been a long while since anyone has touched me like that." She tried to explain her reason for reacting like that.

Regina nodded and smiled at her. "I understand. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. For that, I apologize."

"No. It's okay." Emma got out and moved quickly to Regina's side and opened the door for her. "I hope we're still on for tomorrow." 

Regina smiled, liking how Emma was being chivalrous. "Of course we are. I'm not going to miss out on our second date." She offered her hand to the blonde who helped her out of the car. "I enjoyed getting to know you tonight and I cannot wait to know you more soon."

Emma finally smiled. "I'm glad you did. Because people tend to run the other way once they find out I'm different."

"Well, I can promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here and very much interested in seeing where this could go. At least I'm hoping this thing between us goes somewhere good." Regina replied as they moved up the steps.

Emma stopped at the door. "You're hoping this turns into… What? A relationship? Are you sure about that?" Was she reading her the right way? They had just dated once and already, it seemed to be turning into something more.

Regina nodded. "I like you, Emma. I am very much interested in seeing you again and exploring what we could have together. My son likes you and it helps that you both can talk easily and get along very well. I enjoyed talking with you today and I don't remember ever having such an easy way of talking with anyone else in a long time. I feel like I can be myself with you. I hope you feel the same way." She bit her lip nervously. She'd never been this upfront with anyone about how she felt and not this soon either. She wanted to take the bull by its horns so to speak. She'd felt drawn to Emma right off the bat and didn't want to miss out on getting to know her and being a part of her life. She wanted… needed to know her. She wasn't going to give up on making that happen. It felt like fate had brought them together somehow.

Emma smiled. "I'm glad we're doing this." She agreed. "Then this means we are still on for tomorrow." Her dimples showed as she opened the door and let the brunette into her home.

"Good. I look forward to it and I wouldn't have it any other way, dear." Regina winked at Emma and smiled as she heard Ruby in the other room. Henry was laughing.

As they moved deeper into Emma's home, they found Ruby playing games on their Playstation 4. Henry looked like he was having the time of his life, beating Ruby at Sonic Forces. 

Ruby looked up when she heard Emma and Regina return from their date. She grinned when she saw the smiles on their faces. "So I guess the date went well?" She had a wolfish smile on her face as she tapped Henry's shoulder to let him know they were back. She signed. "Sorry, the light bulb for your door burnt out. We need to get a replacement." Ruby informed Emma.

Emma nodded. "I will take care of it." She smiled when Henry ran over to his mother and hugged her tightly. He began telling his mother how he had so much fun with Ruby. He told her how they watched some movies with closed captioning and subtitles on them.

Ruby relayed what Henry was saying to Regina. She explained about how closed captioning worked. 

Regina smiled when she picked up on some of what Henry was signing. "Thank you." She signed, before saying, "Soon I will be able to talk more fluidly with my son, Henry." She signed his name. "The school helped me to learn his name sign when he picked one out for himself after another deaf classmate helped him come up with one. I would have given him one myself but I…"

Emma spoke up. "You're not deaf. Please don't take offense at what I'm saying. But a deaf person is the only one who can give people their sign names because it's their language. It's their culture. To receive a sign for your name is a great honor." She explained while signing so Henry would understand what they were talking about. 

Regina nodded. "I do understand. Henry calls me, mom." She signed the word he called her.

Emma smiled. "You don't have a sign for your name yet?" When Regina shook her head, she thought for a moment. Emma then lit up as she came up with her name. "You have the most beautiful smile. You're an amazing woman." She chuckled. "It was Henry who incidentally brought us together and I enjoyed getting to know you more. So I would like to give you the most deserving name sign." She signed her name, placing the sign for "R" by her mouth and making a sweeping motion in the shape of a smile. "Regina. I hope you like it."

Regina lit up, feeling so happy to have her own name sign. She followed Emma, signing her name. "I love it." She repeated her sign again. "My name is Regina." She sighed happily, feeling very warm inside. 

Henry grinned happily, glad to see his mother was starting to fit in better in his world. Seeing his mother make the effort to learn his language, made him feel less alone and more included. He looked at Emma before he moved over to her and hugged the blonde tightly. "Thank you, Emma!" He signed.

Emma smiled warmly, her dimples showing as she hugged him back. "You're welcome, Kid."

"My name is Henry." He replied.

Emma chuckled good naturally. "Yeah, I know." She winked.

Regina felt pride swelling up within her chest when she saw the way her son interacted with Emma. "Ready to go 'home' my Prince?" Regina signed home. "I think we're ready to go back to my car. It's past Henry's bedtime." She opened her purse and took out her phone. "Let's see if Ella is available to pick us up."

Emma stopped Regina. "I could take you back to your car."

Regina smiled. "Thank you." She put her phone back in her purse.

Ruby chuckled. "I'll be here waiting for the juicy details." She grinned at her sister.

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby and they left.

When they arrived back to where Regina parked her car, the brunette got Henry into the car and turned to look at Emma. "Thank you for tonight. I look forward to seeing what you can pull off tomorrow." She murmured before she licked her lips while allowing her eyes to trail down to the blonde's lips.

Emma gave her that dimpled grin. "Good things, I promise. You won't be bored."

Regina couldn't hold back anymore. She stepped into Emma's space, pressing against her front before she took a hold of Emma's head and pulled her down so she could kiss her thoroughly and deeply. She held nothing back, giving her a kiss she would never forget. "See you tomorrow Em-ma." She licked her lips, tasting Emma on them as she flashed her a very sultry smile before she got into her car and left.

Emma stood there, staring at the retreating car. Regina had taken her breath away with that kiss. It left her reeling at first until a huge smile broke on her face. She licked her lips, feeling that tingling sensation on them. She wished tomorrow would hurry. She headed back home and groaned when she realized Ruby would be interrogating her as soon as she got inside.

As she expected, Ruby was waiting for Emma. The blonde took a stance and raised her head as she moved back inside her home. She put her car keys on the hook which was on the wall in the kitchen. She then took her jacket off and put it over the back of the chair before turning to look at her brunette sister who had red streaks in her hair. 

Ruby was grinning much like a wolf would.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just let me grab a drink first."

Ruby went to the refrigerator and grabbed two drinks before Emma could and then she moved to sit on the stool at the kitchen bar they had. She pulled out the stool for Emma and patted the seat. She signed. "I told you, I wanted to hear the juicy details of your date with the Queen of Fashion herself, Regina Mills." She smirked.

Emma plopped down on the offered seat and rolled her eyes again. Before she said anything to Ruby, she took a long swig of her beer.

Ruby knew all the telltale signs that her sister wasn't looking forward to their conversation. She took such glee in knowing this talk they were going to have would be so worth it.

"So tell me, did you snog the Fashion Queen yet?" Ruby liked to pick up words from other countries to use.

Emma rolled her eyes yet again and took another swig of her drink before looking at Ruby. "Geez sis, is that all you think about?"

"Well you're the only one I know, that is packing something extra special between your legs. Sometimes I envy you. I mean you have the best of both worlds right here. I just want you to be happy sis. So… tell me the details!" She smirked.

Emma huffed. "Well, it went better than I thought it would. I don't know why but there's this strong pull I feel when I am around her. I feel the same way with Henry." She admitted.

It was true. From the first time she laid her eyes on the Kid, she'd connected with him right away. She felt as if there were something about him that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She didn't know why. Yet when she met Regina, something ignited inside her and she needed to get to know her. She wanted to get closer to her.

Ruby got Emma's attention when she saw how distracted she was. She chuckled. "You're smiling, Ems. What else happened between you two?"

Emma felt the heat rising from her neck to her face. "We talked a lot. I taught her more sign language."

"Huh huh. By the way, your face is turning red, I know that's not all that happened. Spill it, Ems." Ruby replied. She then gasped as it hit her. "You told her didn't you?" She grinned wickedly noticing with amusement that Emma looked down between her legs. "Oh, you did!"

"Shut up Rubes! Yeah, I told her. I don't know what possessed me to tell her so soon. But yeah I did."

Ruby laughed and exclaimed. "YES!!! You go, Ems!!! Now tell me… how did she handle it? Do I need to straighten her out for you?"

"She was shocked at first and then curious. I told her about how I um… donated my sperm too. Turns out she went to the sperm bank and that's how Henry came to be. I'm just glad she's not the judgemental type." Emma replied.

Ruby nodded, glad to hear Regina didn't run from her sister after her revelation. "I hope you're going to get to spend more time with Regina. I had fun with her kid."

Emma chuckled. "We're going to have another date. She's coming here tomorrow and I'm going to cook her a meal."

"I'd say you're off to a great start." Ruby grinned, patting Emma's back. She didn't say it, but she was very proud of her sister.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have fun out and about in New York. Regina experiences what it is like to be deaf for the day. Real fun times...

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. It's day 2. They will go on another date. Let's see what happens next. 

########

After the success of the fashion show, the previous day, Emma was glad to be able to have time to prepare for her date with Regina. She'd woken up in a good mood and had set about, buying all the ingredients she needed to make dinner in the Crock-Pot. She'd decided to make Jambalaya. She hummed happily as she set about making sure everything was set and ready for their next date.

Ruby smirked as she came in. Seeing the way Emma was dancing around the kitchen to imaginative music playing in her mind. It tickled her pink just seeing how happy her sister was. She moved closer and danced against her sister, surprising the blonde. 

"Rubes! What do you think you're doing?" Emma exclaimed.

Ruby giggled, loving the way Emma reacted. "I'm glad you are having a good time." She continued dancing. "I love seeing my sister happy."

Emma stopped dancing, knowing she probably looked silly dancing without any music playing in the background. 

In spite of being deaf, Emma did enjoy listening to music. Especially the ones with really good bass music. The vibrations from the bass allowed her to feel the music. She couldn't hear certain musical instruments as well as hearing people could. But she found if she memorized the lyrics, she was able to pick the words out enough to follow the music. She missed out on the tones, some frequencies of the music, but to her; music was beautiful. And that was when she was wearing her hearing aids. Without them, her entire world was silent. Just because she wore them, it wasn't a cure for her deafness. At the moment, she wasn't wearing them. 

"Well yeah, I am dating the most beautiful girl in the world." Emma grinned impishly. "And I have plans to show her my world… fun plans." She smirked.

Ruby lit up. "You're doing the whole thing like Granny and I did with you, with her aren't you? Henry will love that." She chuckled.

"Of course. She needs this so she will understand what it's like to be in his shoes… and mine." Emma replied.

Ruby nodded as she signed, "I see the way she looks at you, sis. Henry even told me that it's been a long time since he has seen his mother this happy."

Emma smiled at this. It sounded like things were finally going her way. "Well, she deserves to be happy."

########

Regina was getting ready for her day with Emma. She decided to bring her favorite camera with her. Just then, the phone rang. She moved to her desk and sat down, answering the phone as she noticed a folder she'd been looking at the past few days. 

Regina had been contemplating on whether or not to go in again for another insemination from the same donor she'd received, resulting in Henry's birth. She had wanted him to have another full-blooded sibling. As she spoke on the phone, she looked at the donor's identification number. 36627926. She chewed her lip and looked at the phone pad with the numbers and letters showing. She scribbled on a notepad, feeling distracted for the moment. "No… sorry, I don't think I am interested just yet. I will get back to you about that later." She was starting to get annoyed with the person on the other end of the phone. She hung up on him and looked down at what she'd been writing. She looked at the numbers and the letters she'd matched to the donor. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gasped. "What?" There it was, staring back at her. Emma Swan. She grabbed Henry's picture and then grabbed a magazine with the image of Emma grinning at her. She looked back and forth at the picture of her son and at Emma's image. 

Sitting back in her chair, it hit her hard. The similarities between them were way too obvious. Their smiles, their chins, their eyes. Henry had inherited Emma's impish, yet mischievous grin, and those dimples! Regina made a decision then. She had every intention of getting to know Emma Swan intimately. She moved upstairs to her bedroom and looked at her own reflection in her full-sized mirror before deciding to change her clothes. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for Emma. 

When she was satisfied with her own image and the clothes she chose to wear, she decided to go to Henry's room while her son got ready, she got what she was looking for. She was in a very good mood, and it showed. She moved back downstairs and finished getting a few things together before Henry came downstairs. 

Henry smiled at his mother as he signed slowly enough for her to understand him. "You're excited about seeing Emma?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, my Prince." She wondered how Henry would be able to handle finding out that Emma was his other parent. She hoped he would understand. How would he handle the fact Emma was uniquely special? She knew already; how much he looked up to Emma.

"Good, cause I want you to be happy. And it's been a while since I have seen you this happy." Henry signed as he tried to speak at the same time. He was still taking speech classes.

########

When Regina and Henry arrived at Emma's place, Henry ran to the blonde first and hugged her tightly. He signed to her excitedly. "Thanks for teaching mom more things! We're getting an alarm clock for me soon and a doorbell flasher. And we're coming to your movie premiere for sure!" He raved about all the good things happening.

Ruby tried her best to relay everything Henry was saying, knowing that Henry was signing too fast for Regina to be able to catch what he was saying.

Emma grinned as she let Henry get everything out in the open. She was able to get some words in. "I'm glad things are working out your way, Kid. You know I'm more than happy to help you both. And well, I like your mom." She signed and winked at him. "Of course, I like you too, Henry." She smiled, showing him a real genuine smile, dimples and all.

Henry grinned happily at Emma, glad that he had met Emma the day before. 

Ruby blinked when she saw the way Henry and Emma looked at each other. Her jaw dropped as the wheels in her head began turning.

Regina noticed the look on Ruby's face and chose that moment to intervene before the taller brunette would open her mouth. 

"I'm sure you still have the emergency contact information I gave you yesterday. Here's something a little extra here for you and Henry to have a good time at the fair." Regina then looked at her son. "Mind Ruby, and have a good time, my Prince." She kissed Henry's forehead and hugged him.

Henry nodded. "I will, thanks, Mom! I love you." He then moved to hug Emma again. "I love you, Emma." He signed. To her as well before grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her away.

Emma and Regina shared a very gentle yet warm smile with each other. 

Regina's heart had melted when she saw the way Henry interacted with Emma. She wanted so badly to tell her, her suspicions about Emma being Henry's other parent but didn't quite know how to broach the subject with her. She figured there was time for that later.

"So, what's on today's agenda, Emma? It certainly smells good in here." Regina replied.

Emma grinned. "I hope you like Jambalaya." She signed and spoke at the same time.

Regina attempted to sign back. "I love jambalaya!" Her eyes lit up as she fingerspelled jambalaya. "Have you ever been to New Orleans?" She asked, curious. 

Emma smiled and nodded, glad to hear Regina liked the type of food she was making for them. "I have, yes. That's where August and I lived with Amelia." She grew somber. "Amelia's funeral is coming up. I don't know if this might be too soon to ask, but would you maybe consider coming with me?" She bit her lip nervously.

Regina moved closer to Emma, wanting to take away all of Emma's worries and to give her a peace of mind. She hugged the blonde before moving back so Emma could read her lips. "I'm sure I can clear my schedule and then take the trip with you. Will the funeral be taking place in New Orleans?" She wasn't sure if Amelia stayed in New Orleans after leaving Harold.

Emma was surprised that Regina was willing to take time off for her. She nodded. "Yeah, that's where we are going. Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Regina smiled. "If you only knew." She had a certain spark in her eyes. "I would do absolutely anything for you, Emma. Even go with you to Amelia's funeral." It was the truth. Ever since she met Emma, she had begun falling hard for the blonde. And knowing that Emma had given Henry to her, had cinched things even more. There was no doubt in her mind that Emma Swan was Henry's other parent. It was very clear with how much their son looked like Emma. And the fact the donor's identification number spelled Emma's name out. It was too much of a coincidence for it to be otherwise. Fate certainly meant for them to meet.

As Regina thought about it, she realized she had never fallen that hard for anyone before. Emma had touched her life in ways no one could ever touch. She felt such a need come over her to woo her Swan. And that was what she would do.

Emma smiled, glad that she would not need to worry about going by herself. "Before we go out for lunch, there is something else I wanted to ask you." She had a nervous look on her face, hoping Regina would agree to do what she was about to ask.

"What is it you wanted to ask me? You know you can ask me anything." Regina smiled as she moved closer to the blonde.

Emma's breath caught when she saw the look in Regina's eyes. "Hold on… Uhm… what if you could experience a day of what it is like to be deaf? I mean, it would be temporary and you could stop if it gets too uncomfortable for you."

Regina was intrigued. "You would make me deaf? How?" 

Emma took out a mold making tool. "With this. We could go out and you will be able to experience my life, Henry's life. And we could talk to him on facetime during lunch. It will mean a lot to him." She emphasized. 

Regina smiled and nodded. She didn't need to think long. "I'm in. Let's do this."

Emma grinned, showing her dimples as she had Regina sit down. She then tilted Regina's head as soon as the mold mixture was ready. She filled both of Regina's ears with the molds that would harden. 

Emma stood back and smiled as she pulled the brunette up. "Ready to go out in the world with me, my Queen?" Emma's eyes sparkled with humor and joy.

"What? What did you say?" Regina asked, wondering what she was getting herself into as she realized she couldn't hear herself or the blonde.

Emma chuckled as she took hold of Regina's hand and grabbed their things and her car keys. She then fingerspelled ready before showing Regina the sign for the word.

Regina was nervous, but she wasn't a quitter. She was determined to see this through for Emma and especially for their son. She signed, "I'm ready."

Soon they were in Emma's car. "Let's listen to some music." She fingerspelled before signing the word for music. 

Soon, the music was blaring, mostly with turbo bass. The music vibrated around them, moving through the leather seats as well as the floor of the car. When the car stopped, Regina noticed the mirrors were vibrating as well, shaking and causing the surface of the mirror to blur.

Regina started laughing as she continued feeling the music vibrate through her very core. She looked at Emma and noticed the blonde laughing as she moved to the beat of the music. Regina realized they were both completely in tune, moving with the music at the same time. The brunette couldn't seem to stop smiling as she realized they were having fun.

Emma took Regina for a nice drive through Manhattan, allowing her passenger to enjoy the vibrations of the music playing, just a little while longer. She knew what was coming next would be challenging for the brunette. 

Emma parked her car and fingerspelled, "Anton's Italian."

"You're pulling out all the stops to woo me aren't you?" Regina chuckled.

"You better believe it," Emma smirked as she took Regina's hand into her own and they entered the restaurant.

"What did you say?" The brunette hadn't really learned to lipread yet. She was realizing just how hard it would be to do something like that.

Emma smiled, nodding while signing, "Yes. I am." She winked at the brunette.

Regina broke out into a huge smile, happy to have finally understood what Emma said. 

Just then they asked how many would be there.

"Just the two of us," Emma replied, already knowing what they were asking them. 

They were led to their table and the waitress handed them a braille menu.

Emma tried her best, not to show her annoyance. After taking a deep breath, she stopped the young woman from speaking about their specials. "We're deaf. Not blind." She handed their menus back, noticing the look of perplexion on Regina's face as she tried to make out what was on the menu.

The girl stammered. "But can't you read with your fingers? I mean you wave them when talking right?"

Emma rolled her eyes this time. "If I can see you, I can read. I might "wave my fingers", but that's how we com-mu-ni-cate." She enunciated as if she were talking to a child. "I do not read braille. I do read lips. Thank you very much. Now please give us our menus. We are hungry."

The waitress blushed as she took the menus and left quickly.

"What was that all about? Was that a braille menu?" Regina asked. "Why would she give you a menu for blind people?"

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Sometimes people don't know any better. But that's because they haven't been exposed enough to the deaf world. Some people look at us as if we are broken and need to be "fixed". She explained, signing slowly and fingerspelling so Regina would be able to pick up on what she was saying.

The manager came to their table with the proper menus and apologized for his waitress. "I apologize for what happened. We had to send her home. She was traumatized by what happened. May I offer you a bottle of wine? On the house, please. And water?"

Emma shared a look with Regina. She felt bad for scaring the woman away. "Thank you." They agreed on a wine. "Your best merlot. And I would like to buy an extra bottle of wine for your waitress." Emma smiled, seeing a look of surprise on his face. "Bring me an envelope if possible."

The Manager left to get the wine and envelope for them.

Emma explained to Regina about what the Manager said. "I felt bad. I didn't realize she would be sensitive about what happened with the whole braille misunderstanding. But I have had to deal with people like that all my life. I asked him to let me buy an extra bottle of wine to send to her."

Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand into her own. "That was very sweet of you." She murmured sensually.

Emma chuckled, licking her lips when she saw the way the brunette looked at her. It sent a warmth shooting inside her. "Well, I do try not to be mean or petty." She winked.

They ordered the smoked whitefish salad and some spaghetti. They brought out some rolls and poured them some wine, leaving the bottle for them.

Emma then left a note for the waitress and a pass. She sealed the envelope and handed it to the manager. "Please see to it she gets this with her wine. Thank you."

They then set up Emma's iPad and contacted Ruby and Henry. Regina was glad that they were doing this.

Henry and Ruby were grinning. It was clear they were having a good time. 

"Emma! Mom! What is that in your ears?" Henry asked them while signing and speaking.

Emma grinned. "I wanted to show your mom what it is like to be deaf like you and me. She agreed to try."

Henry lit up. "Mom! You did that? For me?" He grew emotional. "I love you!"

Regina smiled through tears that threatened to fall as she laughed. "Yes, my Prince. I wanted to see what this world is like for you. I wanted to understand. I love you so much. Emma has been teaching me so much." It was clear that Regina was learning to sign more new words.

"This is an awesome thing you're doing," Ruby replied. "You've definitely made Henry's day!" She laughed, giving them two thumbs up. They talked a few minutes until their food arrived. They then said they would talk more later.

After their food was brought out and they had eaten their fill, Regina looked at the blonde. "Now are you up for indulging my passion for photography? I would love to create more memories with you. How about having pictures taken at the Time Square and in Central Park and maybe the Brooklyn bridge?"

Emma laughed. "I would love to."

They then went out, enjoying the sights together. Regina captured pictures of them together and of Emma alone. By the time they went on the Brooklyn bridge, Emma talked Regina into letting her take pictures of the brunette. They walked across the bridge twice before they went to Central Park.

Regina loved how natural Emma was when she was in her element. They took the horse and carriage ride as well as a Gondola ride on the lake. They watched a performance and were stopped a few times for Emma to sign some autographs and have her picture taken with her fans.

A few times, they had to deal with rude people who talked loudly at Emma and started screaming as Emma tried patiently to explain she was deaf and that shouting was very unnecessary. She explained that if a deaf person couldn't understand them, it was useful to open the notepad app on their phones to communicate. By the time Emma had finished educating those poor ignorant people, those people had pretty much slinked off with their tails between their legs.

Regina then pulled Emma towards another hidden path, wanting to spend some alone time with the blonde. At this point, she had taken the molds out so she could hear their surroundings. "You were amazing, Emma." Regina then moved and planted a hot, yet hungry kiss on her lips.

Emma moaned when Regina did that. Warmth spread deep inside as she felt her pants grow tighter. She deepened the kiss, feeling Regina push her to the ground.

The brunette straddled the blonde, moaning as she felt Emma's appendage hardening against her dampening crotch, through her jeans. She began grinding against her as their kissing grew more fervent, urgent. 

Emma broke away from the kiss to ask in a raspy voice. "Wanna continue this at my place?"

Regina moaned as she nodded. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

They arrived at Emma's home and scrambled to get the door unlocked quickly and slammed the door shut, barely locking it in their hurry to the bedroom. 

Regina wasn't wasting any more time as she moved to help Emma out of her clothes. They quickly shed their clothes as they moved toward the bed.

Regina finally got a good look at Emma, "You're so beautiful!" She signed.

Emma smiled, a sigh of relief that Regina accepted the way she looked. "Thank you."

They fell on the bed with Emma positioning herself between Regina's tan legs. She moaned when she felt how incredibly soaked the brunette was.

Regina gasped, feeling just how hard and ready Emma was. She needed the blonde buried deep inside her right now. "Emma! Please!" She forgot for a moment that the blonde was deaf. She spread her legs and thrust against Emma, indicating what she needed.

Emma chuckled knowingly as she began inching her way deep inside her. Her cock already lubricated with their juices, making it easier to move inside her. She stilled the moment she completely sheathed herself inside her lover. 

Regina bit her lip, moaning at how full of Emma she was. She began rocking her hips, wanting to do this with her blonde.

The blonde grunted and moaned, loving how tight Regina was around her. She began to thrust into her. Neither one of them realized they were not using protection.

Before the thought registered with them, the light began flashing, startling them.

"Shit!" Emma cursed at the timing, remembering she had installed a new lightbulb earlier.

"Don't stop please!" Regina groaned. "Ignore them…" she started until she realized she heard the front door open. "Fuck! Who else has the key to your home? Henry and Ruby are not due for another four or five hours."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "No one else except my brother. He is not supposed to be stopping by." Fuck! What lousy timing… she very reluctantly got up and tossed Regina a clean robe. "I will take care of this." She grabbed another robe before storming out of their room with Regina hot at her heels.

Just as she knew she would, Emma found August making himself at home. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She snapped while signing furiously.

August seemed very surprised at the way his sister was reacting. "Is that any way to treat your favorite brother?" He gave her a very cheeky smile, not noticing that Emma wasn't alone just yet.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're my only brother. You didn't answer my question."

August chuckled. "Well, I figured we could fly down to New Orleans together for Amelia's funeral. Maybe I could crash here for a few days and then we could…"

"No. That's not happening. You should have called before coming here." Emma then looked at Regina. "She's coming with me. I am not stopping you from going to Amelia's funeral. But she's with me now. This is…"

Regina glared darkly at August, hating the fact he had interrupted their love-making. She wasn't happy about it. Not one bit. Her hormones were raging. At that very moment, she decided she didn't like him. "I'm Regina Mills. Do you make it a bad habit to show up unannounced?"

August's jaw dropped as he assessed the situation before him. He looked at Regina before looking at Emma and then back at Regina. He noticed what they were wearing. He had clearly interrupted them. "You're… ah yeah, I've heard of you. Heiress and CEO of the Hearts and Poison fashion which is your baby and it came with your mother, Cora Mill's Wonderland Design. You own both businesses thanks to your mother leaving it all to you in her will." He looked her up and down and shrugged. "Emma is my family." He acted as if that was reason enough for him to come in like he had the right to. "What is your intention with my sister?"

"August! You should have called me. We were having a great time and you interrupted our day together. You can stay at a hotel. We will fly with you there and stay for two weeks in New Orleans which is not until next Saturday."

Regina smirked. "My intention? If only you knew... Your sister is modeling my new and improved clothing line. We met through my son, Henry. If you must know, your sister and I have been getting very close. She has been teaching me a lot about the deaf world and…"

August scoffed. "Deaf world… you have no idea what it's been like for my sister growing up. If you think I will let some rich heiress come and turn her life upside down and…"

Emma stepped between them, knowing they were talking about her. She knew August could be overly protective of her. "Stop!!! August, you have no idea what Regina is like. Stop being a jerk! Stop making an ass out of yourself! She is a part of MY world whether or not you like it. If you can't show some respect…" she sighed. "I love her. I was planning to tell her but you ruined it!!!"

Regina gasped happily when she heard what Emma said. Did she love her? She realized just how perfect it was. She wished that annoying brother of hers would leave, so she could show Emma just how much she reciprocated her feelings.

Regina looked back at August. "I do know more than you understand. My son, Henry is deaf. And for the record, I love your sister too."

August sighed, feeling lousy for the way he acted. Seeing that Regina was genuine about her feelings, he nodded. "Well shit. Alright, sorry for being a jerk." He hugged Emma. "I'll let you know where I'm staying. At least let me treat you all for breakfast in the morning." He smiled at Regina. 

Emma grinned, glad they reached an understanding. And gladder still, to know that Regina loved her. "Sounds good. You know Ruby would like that. Just wait until you meet Henry. He's an awesome kid. You'll love him. I know I do." She shared a smile with Regina.

Regina melted at what Emma said about Henry. She loved the blonde for saying that. She couldn't stop this huge smile from breaking out on her face. Regina knew right then, that Emma was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

As soon as August left, the women couldn't seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. They moved back to their room and let their robes fall to the floor. 

Regina chuckled knowingly when she saw Emma 'rising to the occasion'. "I'm in charge now. I want all of you inside me." She purred as she pushed Emma onto her back and straddled her.

Emma's eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly while her cock was being engulfed within the deliciously hot and extremely moist velvet goodness of Regina's womanhood. Emma blinked and moaned as she felt Regina ride her. She looked up, seeing the wanton, hungry look on her goddess' face. Emma thrust into her Latina beauty, wanting to give her everything she had and more.

"OH yessss Em-ma!!!" Regina ground against her every time she felt her bottom out against her unprotected cervix. She felt the way Emma thrust against her g-spot with the need to push her closer to the edge. "Don't stop! Keep going!" She arched her back, pulling Emma even deeper. 

Emma continued thrusting inside her, feeling herself approaching the edge fast. She saw what Regina wanted. "I'm going to come!!!" She warned her, feeling her stomach clench and her balls tighten.

"YES!!! Give it all to me!" Regina moaned as her body tightened as she felt Emma's cock swell and lurch.

Emma thrust into Regina as she gripped her hips tightly, holding her close as she came with a shout, flooding her womb with her fertile seed. "I love you!!!"

Regina screamed as she climaxed hard all over Emma. "I love you!!!" She turned while Emma was still deep inside her. She locked her legs around Emma's waist wanting to keep her inside.

They lay together panting and kissing and holding each other until they decided to make love again a second and third time. Each time, ending with Regina locking her legs around Emma.

After a while, they showered together and got dressed before moving downstairs to eat their Jambalaya. And it was perfect timing since they had worked up quite an appetite.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have more fun before they go to New Orleans. A surprise happens...

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its Characters. Just my colorful imagination.  
Regina and Emma have finally hooked up. When will Regina tell Emma about Henry and what she's discovered? August is in town. Someone pays Regina a visit.

########

After they finished eating their dinner, Emma and Regina washed the dishes together and put them away. Emma made sure to have leftovers for Regina to bring home to share with Henry. There was enough for Ruby's lunch.

Regina looked at the clock checking to see how much time she had left with Emma. She looked over at the blonde. "We still have two hours left before Henry and Ruby return."

Emma had a goofy smile on her face. "A quickie and then ice cream for dessert?"

Regina laughed softly. "Well, you certainly read my mind." She spoke huskily. 

They moved back to their room and made love once more before they headed out to the ice cream shop which was just a block away.

They entered, signing and holding hands. Regina was getting better with her American Sign Language. She was a fast learner. 

Regina smiled at the people working there. "Good evening. We're planning to get some ice cream."

Emma smiled as she signed 'ice cream' to Regina who in turn copied her. 

"That's the sign for ice cream? I like it." She smiled before kissing Emma.

The employees stared at the kissing couple, mouths agape.

Emma noticed, but said nothing as she looked at the flavors until she found what she liked. 

Regina had her sights on something she wanted. "I'll have two scoops of maple pecan." 

The cashier nodded and then looked at Regina. "What does she want?" She wouldn't look at Emma.

Emma stopped Regina from answering for her. She gave the cashier a hard stare. "Ask me. Don't ask her." She smirked when the woman looked surprised that she could speak for herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought you couldn't speak being deaf and mute." The woman replied. 

The guy standing next to the woman added, "Don't forget dumb. Some people seem to think deaf people are incapable of doing things hearing people can do." He grinned, winking at Emma. "I'm Killian. My father was deaf. He's old school. When he was growing up, he wasn't allowed to sign and he never learned to speak. He was brilliant and worked with his hands. You'll need to forgive my sister, Alice. We share the same mother and she's never met, my dad."

Regina frowned. "Why wasn't your father allowed to sign?" She didn't understand how times were back then.

"Believe me, I'm not mute." Emma looked at Alice and smiled before she continued, "Because, in the old days, hearing people assumed deaf people couldn't be taught to live like them. They thought that if they signed, they would remain mute and incapable of obtaining the education needed to thrive in this world. Doctors and educators did not know that sign language was a very vital way for deaf people to socialize, to have access to education, to be a part of society. Without that, they would be very isolated from the rest of the world. They did not know how to teach deaf people to speak." Emma explained.

Killian nodded. "My dad was very isolated from his own family. Instead of learning sign language just so they could create a bond with him, to communicate with him, to include them in family conversations… They listened to the doctors who advised against letting him use sign language. As a result, he never had formed a bond with his parents the way his parents bonded with his hearing siblings."

"When a child learns his first word, learns to say mama or dada, that binds a child with their parents. Unfortunately, with a deaf child in a hearing family, they lack that first bonding experience. But when parents learn sign language for their deaf child, the bonding starts there. Even if a parent learns just the basic forms of sign language, it helps. Communication is the key here."

Regina felt like she'd learned a lot more about Emma just from that alone. "And what happens if both parents are deaf?" She was curious.

Emma smiled, "I have friends who were born in a deaf family. Just like hearing children do with their hearing parents, deaf children bond with their deaf parents. They expose their babies to sign language from the moment they are born. As a result, their children learn language long before hearing babies do. As for me, I grew up in foster care, moving from home to home. I never got to experience the bonding with any of my foster parents. Well, except for maybe two or three." She saw the looks of sadness on their faces and wanted to change the subject. "I'll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip to go, please."

"Right," Alice replied as she got the ice cream for Emma. "That will be seven dollars and 46 cents."

Emma nodded as she paid for their ice cream. 

"Thank you. I have learned a lot from you. My girlfriend, Robyn mentioned that she wanted to learn sign language. I think I would too."

Emma smiled and nodded, asking for a pen and paper before she wrote down some information for them to follow up on. Alice thanked her profusely.

Emma and Regina left, eating their ice cream as they walked back home.

Regina thought about everything she learned since she met Emma, and realized she had a lot more to learn about her.

"I don't want to make any assumptions. I mean, I am still learning a lot about you, about the life you have led. Have you ever found your birth parents?"

Emma shook her head. "I thought about doing a DNA test and sending it to Ancestry or to 23 and me. Maybe I would be able to find out where I came from." 

Regina nodded. "My sister and I did that too. We share the same mother, but different fathers. Zelena, that's my sister, she is looking for her father."

Emma was intrigued by what Regina shared about her sister. "I have always wondered if I have any siblings or if my parents were looking for me. Did they even want me? I wondered what happened that they couldn't keep me. I would like to know if my deafness is hereditary."

"I think you should go for it and get the answers you need." Regina replied, "I could help you if you wanted me to."

They arrived back at Emma's home. She grabbed her iPad. "Yeah, I think I will go for it." They moved to the couch and Regina showed her the link where she could order the DNA kit. Emma went ahead and ordered it, paying for it online.

"You did it!" Regina beamed proudly. "You just took the first step in the journey of finding out your family history."

Emma nodded. "Family is important to me. I didn't really have much of one growing up until Amelia and then Anita and Granny Eugenia and getting a sister like Ruby. They made it all worth it. I love them, but I just need a sense of knowing where I come from. Knowing my identity, that is important for me. If I have kids out there, I would like to be able to share it all with them."

Regina bit her lip as she thought about Henry and what she found out. She wanted to tell Emma her suspicions about Henry possibly being her son too. 

Before Regina could say anything, Ruby opened the door and Henry came inside. "Guess what I won!!!" He held out a good-sized stuffed doll which was a white swan with a golden crown on its head. "For you mom!" He handed it to his brunette mother.

Ruby laughed. "He's not the only one who won anything. I got this for you, sis. Your favorite Disney villain, the Evil Queen." She smirked, handing it to the blonde. 

Emma laughed good-naturedly as she took the stuffed doll from her sister. "Thanks, Rubes." She then gave Regina a sheepish grin. "I've always been a fan of Disney Villains instead of the Prince or Princess." She winked.

Regina chuckled. "I feel I should tell you I always liked the story of the ugly duckling. How that duckling grew to become a beautiful swan."

Emma gave Regina a dimpled grin. "My last name is Swan."

Regina threw her head back and laughed as she stepped closer to the blonde. "And my name means Queen." She bit her lower lip in a sensual manner.

Henry watched his Mother with Emma, and could clearly see something really good was going on with the two of them. He found himself grinning when he saw how happy his Mom was. He turned to look at Ruby and saw that she was grinning widely at what was happening between her sister and his mom.

Ruby laughed. "You two are so cute! Looks like your date went well."

"Better than that." Emma smiled.

Regina kissed Emma before looking at Henry. "You make me happy, my Prince. So does Emma, how do you feel about what is happening with me and Emma?" She asked Henry, wanting to include him.

Henry seemed surprised by what his mother was asking, noticing she was signing more. This pleased him to no end. "Mom! You gotta ask? She is awesome! Emma's teaching you a lotta stuff and you're learning more!" He signed happily. "Does it mean you're together now?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Regina looked at Emma who was smiling. She couldn't imagine a life without her. It didn't matter that they had just met not so long ago. She bit her lip as she thought about them making love. She'd enjoyed that very much.

"Yes, Henry we are together now. In fact, she has invited me to go with her on Saturday for two weeks. We're going to her foster mother's funeral and to take care of things before we come back."

Emma nodded. "Yeah Rubes, will you be willing to let Henry stay with you?" She asked while signing. "Guess who is in town."

Regina rolled her eyes as she thought about how Emma's brother interrupted them earlier.

Ruby noticed right away that something had clearly happened with August. "What happened?" She started imagining the different scenarios that could have happened to warrant the scowl she saw on Regina's face.

The shorter brunette looked at her son, not wanting to subject him to their conversation. "Henry, why don't you go play in the game room? I will come to get you when it's time to go home."

Henry looked over at Emma as if to ask for permission. "Can I use your PlayStation 4?" He signed. "I want to continue with that Sonic game."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Kid. Knock yourself out." She murmured as she ruffled his dark hair in a loving manner.

Henry grinned happily as he hugged the blonde before signing his thanks and then running to the playroom.

Both brunettes noticed how Emma interacted with Henry. They could see how much he looked up to the blonde and how much Emma seemed to get along so well with the boy.

Ruby couldn't help but think Emma would make an awesome parent if the occasion ever arose.

Emma then moved to sit with Regina as Ruby also joined them, moving to sit opposite from the couple.

Ruby eyed the pair as she waited for one of them to answer her question. "Well? What happened with August? Why isn't he here with us right now?"

Emma and Regina shared a look. The blonde giggled as her lover bit her lower lip, trying but failing to suppress a wicked smirk.

"Well, he did kinda interrupt our um… we…" Emma tried to explain.

"I'm just glad you sent him away otherwise I would have jumped your bones and scarred him for life," Regina replied, glad Henry was deaf and couldn't hear their conversation.

Ruby laughed at what the other brunette said. "You mean you two were…" She started signing for her sister's benefit, signing without using her voice at this point. "Trying to get it on? You fucked her and your cute brother came home unannounced?" She had a huge wolfish grin on her face.

"Wait! What are you two saying? It's not fair you are signing too fast for me!" Regina tried to pick up on what they were talking about but had only picked up on the basics of their conversation.

Emma smirked then, deciding it was time to teach her some very intimate signs. She spoke while signing for Regina. "Yes, exactly. August had the nerve to come here without calling me to tell me his plans. I was in the middle of making love with Regina. But yes like you asked, I was fucking her when my brother came home asking me if he could crash here and then take me to New Orleans Saturday. I told him no, that he could stay in a hotel."

Regina gave a very sensual smile as she realized she'd learned some new signs. She liked it very much. "I was so glad when she kicked him out so I could finish having my way with your sister. We fucked and fucked." She signed as she straddled Emma's lap and kissed her before she continued signing. "We fucked again before we ate the delicious dinner Em-ma made and then had a quickie before we went for ice cream and then came back here." She smiled, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Now you see why I love this woman?" Emma chuckled. She looked at Regina. "If you don't stop, I might not let you go home."

Ruby grinned. "Will I be hearing any wedding bells in the future?" She couldn't remember ever seeing her sister this happy with anyone before. She had a good feeling about Regina.

Emma shrugged with a giddy smile on her face. "You'll be the first to know when we are going in that direction." She winked.

Regina hummed and bit her lower lip happily. She then moved and looked at Ruby. "Do you know what else your sister did?" She asked, changing the subject for now.

"What did Emma do?" Ruby looked at her sister.

The blonde answered, "I ordered a DNA kit from Ancestry. Regina and Henry are already in it as is her sister, Zelena. Maybe we will finally find out about my biological family once I send in my DNA."

Ruby seemed surprised at first. "So you're looking for your blood family?"

"Well yeah. I want to know my family history and medical history so I can be prepared. I want to know my nationality. I have always been curious to know my identity all my life. I want to know who I take after. So if and when I have kids, I can share the information with them." She watched her sister's face as she said this. "Rubes, you will always be my sister no matter what happens. I promise. I love you."

Ruby visibly relaxed and smiled. "I know you do, Ems." She reached out and took a hold of her hand. "So kids? Maybe you have some already? Did you two remember to use condoms today?" She had a certain sparkle in her eyes as she grinned at them.

Emma's jaw dropped as she realized they had been going at it like rabbits without any protection. "I uhm… shit." She looked over at Regina. Did she want kids? She remembered Regina mentioned she wanted another kid eventually. But what if there was a chance she could be pregnant? Wasn't it too soon for them to be considering having a baby? "D-do you um… what if we… I know you said…"

Regina was surprised by Ruby's question. She looked at Emma, seeing she was worried about her. Not about whether or not she could potentially be pregnant. "You're worried that I wouldn't be ready for a baby?" She smiled.

Emma tilted her head in surprise. "Well, I know you wanted another baby, but you implied you wanted it later, not now. And we forgot to use a condom... I forgot." She amended.

Regina chuckled. "Well, it's too late to be thinking about condoms. What's done is done. Besides, it takes nine months after the fact. So if I'm pregnant, we have plenty of time to prepare." She chuckled, kissing Emma who looked relieved. "And plenty of time to try if I'm not pregnant." She finished.

########

Saturday

Ruby and Henry went to the airport with Emma and Regina. August met them there. By this time, Henry had taken to calling Emma, Ma. He started calling August, his Uncle, and Ruby, his Aunt, while he got to know them better. 

They'd hugged and kissed them good-bye. "You be good for Aunt Ruby, okay? Auntie Zelena called last night. She will be coming in a day or two." Regina informed Henry.

The adults had talked about Zelena's arrival the night before. Soon, they were on the plane heading for New Orleans.

It didn't take the flight too long. By the time they arrived, it was time for lunch and they settled in the hotel, they had booked two rooms and rented a car. They decided to take a walk on Bourbon Street which wasn't far from their hotel.

They decided to eat at Saints and Sinners. Afterward, August went his own way, opting to get drinks for himself.

Emma and Regina decided to go to Cafe du Monde to sample their famous Beignets which they enjoyed very much. While they were there, a stray cat or two came and sat with them. They loved how friendly the atmosphere was at that place.

Emma smiled. "Did you know this place is haunted?" She asked. Just as she said that the owner decided to share their experiences with the local ghost. All in all, they were having a good time.

Emma texted her brother to see if he would like to explore New Orleans with them. August agreed to go to the famous Cemeteries with them as well as Voodoo Queen, Marie Laveau's grave and store. They took the carriage rides as well as the trolley rides. Some of which August decided not to go with them. The women didn't mind using this time to spend together when they were not dealing with Amelia's funeral.

Regina got to see where Emma and August spent their time with Amelia. She saw the photos of a younger Emma that Amelia cherished when going through her personal belongings. August kept just a few items for himself while Emma chose the things that brought the best memories of Amelia. It was a very tender moment for brother and sister as they hugged it out. 

It was the day of the funeral. Regina spent extra time in the bathroom that morning, feeling queasy. She emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet just before Emma returned with August. When her nausea subsided, Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror before she splashed some water on her face. She felt better after she fixed up herself, brushed her teeth, and rinsed her mouth out. She then retouched her lipstick. She smiled, feeling better now. Her hand dropped to her abdomen as she thought about the last time she had her monthly. The signs were all there. It was unmistakable. Her instincts were telling her she was pregnant. She bit her lower lip and sighed happily as she rubbed her flat abdomen. 

Now, all they needed to do was get through the funeral before meeting the lawyer to discuss Amelia's will. Then they were due to fly back home the following day. She wanted to tell Emma soon. But first, they needed to tie up some loose ends.

Emma spoke first at the podium. Talking about her good memories of Amelia and how she hoped Amelia was proud of them. She spoke of how her foster mother took them in and gave them a sense of normalcy for the duration of their time together as a family. She spoke of how important family was to Amelia and how happy Amelia was to find out Emma had finally found a forever family to call her own. She ended her speech with her final good-bye. "Because of you, I learned what it was to be loved, to be accepted for who I am. I love you, Amelia, and I will never forget you." A few tears escaped as she blew a kiss to the skies.

August then spoke about his experiences while being in Amelia's care. He spoke of how she would always have a special place in his heart. They closed with a song and prayer as they placed Amelia in an above-ground crypt. They then had a reception where they ate food that family and friends of Amelia brought.

Afterward, August and Emma met with the family lawyer. Amelia had left her home to Emma and August to do with it whatever they wanted. They both split the inheritance and decided to use the home as a vacation home and rent it out as an Airbnb when they weren't using it. They would share the benefits equally. 

Soon, the trip was over. August flew out to take care of other business while Emma and Regina headed home.

The blonde held Regina's hand. "Thank you for coming with me. That meant a lot to me. Are you feeling okay?" She had noticed Regina looked green earlier when she got up to use the lavatory.

Regina smiled at Emma. "Don't you know by now, that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you? I'm alright now. Besides, we will always be connected in more than one way." She knew she was being cryptic right now.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, kissing her hand.

Regina smiled as she brought Emma's hand to her abdomen. "We've been together three weeks now, dear. Remember that conversation we had with Ruby before we took this trip together?"

Emma's eyes grew wide as the realization of what Regina was saying, hit her. "Y-you… you're pre…" she turned in her seat to focus all her attention on the brunette. She wished they were on the ground right now so she could take her to bed. 

Regina smiled, feeling happy right now, loving the way the blonde was reacting to her news. "Yes, Emma. I'm pregnant."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many exciting things happening in this chapter!!! They return from New Orleans and run into a slight mishap with Robin. But Zelena is in town! A Red Carpet event you don't want to miss, and a family reunion...

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT just my colorful imagination. In this final chapter, will we find out about Henry's relation to Emma? Or Emma's biological family? How will Henry react?

########

When Emma and Regina landed, they could barely keep their hands off each other. But they knew they needed to grab their luggage. Once they did, they were in a hurry to get home. They almost forgot that Ruby and Henry, as well as Zelena, were coming to pick them up from the airport. 

Just as they moved outside, ready to flag down a taxi, they ran into someone about to enter.

"Regina?" A male voice sounded.

Regina stiffened as she turned to look at the man. "Robin. What are you doing here?" 

Robin sneered and replied. "I'm on my way to see my lawyer. I've been thinking, I would like custody of our son."

Regina scoffed. "Since when?! You have shown zero interest in being his father. I won't let you take MY son from me!" She snapped.

Robin laughed. "Well, you got pregnant with a stranger's sperm. I may not have liked it then. But now the boy needs a father. He needs to toughen up and be a man. I'm going to have him fixed with a cochlear implant whether or not he likes it!"

Emma's hands clenched into fists when she saw what Robin was saying. "You would force him against his will?! You're no father. You're a monster to think you can force that on Henry! It has to be his decision Not yours!" She wanted so badly to punch his lights out for suggesting that. "For your information, a cochlear implant is NOT a cure. It doesn't fix deafness. It sometimes can improve the sounds, but sometimes it doesn't work. Do your research! Sometimes it can even cause more harm. If something happens and they need an MRI done, they won't be able to because of the magnet stuck in their head. If they need to be rescued with paddles to jumpstart their heart, they will be killed because of that magnet in the way. As I said, do your research and think about what is best for them in the long term."

Robin stared at Emma as if she had sprouted another head. "This is none of your business. Stay out of this." He pushed her aside and grabbed Regina by her elbow. "You will give me custody of the boy or else I tell your friend here about your trips to the sperm bank. It's unnatural what they do there." He looked at Regina with disgust in his eyes.

Regina jerked her arm away and smiled smugly at him. "Oh, she knows. You won't be able to get my son. I already found his other parent and I have already begun the process of putting his other parent's name on his birth certificate."

"Oh yeah?! What's his name?!" Robin didn't believe a word she said.

"Henry has both of us in his life right now. He's already grown to love this person. I have seen the love they share for each other which is more than you have ever shown him. They share their deafness. Their beautiful language and the love of playing games together. And that person has taught me a lot about the deaf world. I love them so much."

Emma moved closer to Regina as she realized what the brunette was saying. "Regina? What are you…?"

Regina smiled at Emma. "The donor number? The one I used that gave me Henry? It's 36627926."

Emma's jaw dropped. She signed to Regina, "Me? Did I give you Henry? He's my son?" Her eyes grew misty as she threw her arms around the brunette. She murmured softly into her ear so only the two of them could hear what she was saying. "I love the fact you are the mother of my children...our children." She kissed her deeply, not realizing that Ruby, Zelena, and Henry had found them.

Zelena despised Robin and always made sure he knew it. "Get out of here loser. This is a family affair. You're not a part of it anymore."

Before Robin left, the last thing he heard was Henry calling for his mother and calling that woman, Ma. It turned his stomach. He left.

Regina grinned as she signed the best she could while speaking. "How much did you see or hear?" The latter she asked Ruby and Zelena.

The redhead was surprised at how much Regina had learned when it came to using ASL. She'd taken classes when she found out her nephew was deaf. But Regina had been so busy after she managed to learn just the basics. Not enough to be able to communicate well with her son. She was impressed. She knew it was because of this Emma Swan. Ruby and Henry had told her a lot about the woman her sister was dating. She could see how happy her sister was and that made her so happy. She was looking forward to officially meeting Emma.

"I'm not quite sure yet, sis. Unless my imagination is getting the better of me, it sounded like you two were talking about my handsome nephew." Zelena replied before she turned to look at Emma. "So you're the reason my sister is smiling more." She grinned, "I'm Zelena. I think we will become the best of friends." She hugged the blonde. "Ruby and Henry have told me so much about you. Were you in the White Knight movie?"

Emma grinned and nodded. "I was, yeah." She decided she liked Regina's sister.

Ruby grinned as she was the next to hug Emma. "Looks like things are going your way. My suspicions were right."

Henry looked at his mother and then at Emma. "You're my mom too? How?"

Regina and Emma nodded at the same time. Emma moved closer to Henry, reaching out to caress his head. "I was born different. I guess I need to explain more. Please try to keep an open mind. I was born with male and female parts. I know you might be too young to understand. There are not many people like me. But yeah, I gave you to your mom. You're a true blessing to both of us. I love you, Kid." She hugged her son.

Henry nodded. "I think I get it. Maybe not completely." He signed. "I think it's cool." He smiled. "I love you Ma." He hugged her tightly as Regina joined in the group hug.

Ruby grinned, feeling happy for her sister and glad to know her suspicions were correct and she'd gained a nephew. She looked at Emma. "You have a package waiting for you at home, from Ancestry. And your passes for the Premiere arrived too."

"Am I invited to the movie premiere too?" Zelena asked as they put the luggage in her SUV.

Emma laughed and nodded. "Of course you are." She was feeling giddy as she and Regina moved into the back with their son. She looked at Henry, loving the fact she now had a family with Regina.

Regina chuckled softly as she signed 'I Love You' to her son and to Emma. They said the same thing to each other.

When they arrived at Emma's place, they put everything away before Emma opened the package and followed its instructions. She then gave her DNA sample, swabbing the inside of her cheeks before sealing her sample in the envelope and putting it in the box they sent with the kit. They then mailed it off.

"Maybe we will find out where we got our deafness from. Clearly, it is hereditary since Henry is also deaf."

When Ruby and Zelena, as well as Henry, went out for ice cream, they promised to meet them there soon.

Regina moved closer to Emma, loving how the blonde was paying attention to her abdomen. She spoke and signed. "Sometimes I wish I could be deaf like you and Henry. When I see how fluently you and our son communicate, I wonder if I will ever be able to do that."

Emma smiled, kissing her. "You will. You've come so far already. Do you still have the earmolds?" When Regina nodded, Emma continued. "Well then, if you ever feel the need to immerse yourself in the world of silence, put them on. You will be able to mirror the world of silence. Our world." She smiled. "You're not isolated from our world now. You're our bridge to the hearing world. Just like Ruby has been for me. Now I have you and so does Henry and this baby we created together." She caressed her abdomen while kissing her neck.

Regina's eyes were misty, glassy with tears threatening to fall. "You are so beautiful Em-ma. The things you say are like poetry. You make being deaf a beautiful thing." She looked down at their entwined fingers resting on her abdomen. She looked up at Emma. "Do you think our baby will be deaf too? I don't mind. I love you and Henry so much."

Emma shrugged. "It's possible. There's probably a 50% chance he or she could be hearing. But I will teach them sign language from the very first moment they open their eyes. Their lives will be richer because of it."

Regina smiled and hummed happily. "I am so glad we found you when we did. What are the odds that I would hook up with Henry's sperm donor? Now I know you are his other parent and that makes me very happy."

"Did you mean it when you said you would put my name on his birth certificate?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, I did. I wouldn't lie about that. Now, how about a quickie before we meet our family for ice cream?" Regina bit her lower lip and moaned when she felt Emma grow hard against her.

Emma chuckled huskily as she lifted the brunette in her arms and carried her to the bathroom where they proceeded to make love while taking a shower together. They dressed and then met the others afterward.

########

Two weeks went by and they had so much to look forward to. Regina's divorce to Robin had been finalized and the judge refused to give Robin custody of Henry when she learned the circumstances of how Robin had not wanted to be a father to Henry for almost nine years of his life. She didn't see the point. At the same time, it was the day of the movie premiere for Lady Morgana. It was going to be a red carpet event where other celebrities would show up for the movie. There would be hundreds of paparazzi there, taking photographs and there would be the media and interviewers. Emma and Regina were pretty much used to this lifestyle. They had to dress up for the occasion. Fortunately, for Emma, she would be wearing a Regina Mills special. They all would. Zelena did Emma's hair.

Zelena smiled proud of her handiwork. "There! Now you look absolutely stunning! My daughter Robyn is coming with her girlfriend. I can't wait for you to meet her! I have yet to meet her girlfriend." She grinned.

Emma chuckled. "I am sure she's wonderful. I look forward to meeting her."

Zelena smiled. "I think it's time to knock my sister's shoes off. Let's get going." She winked before they left the room.

Emma was wearing Regina's newest design. She'd been inspired by some of the stills Emma showed of what she wore as Lady Morgana. She incorporated a tuxedo look crossed over with the dress she wore as the deaf heroine slash villain character Emma portrayed. 

When Emma made her way to where her family was waiting, their jaws dropped.

"Absolutely stunning!!! Is what you are!" Regina exclaimed, proud of the way Emma looked in her tuxedo/dress. That's what it was. A mix of black satin and crushed crimson velvet as well as black lace that stretched to her fingers. Emma had black fingernails to go with the look. She looked the part of Lady Morgana with the back dress part trailing behind her.

Henry was enthralled. "You look amazing Ma!!!" He signed. "Just like Lady Morgana!"

Ruby swallowed the gum she'd been chewing, nearly choking in surprise. "Well damn sis! You're going to stun everyone! Good job Regina. You better hook me up with something like that." She laughed. "I love your hair. Absolutely beautiful! You've got a gift, Zee." She winked at the redhead.

The limousine picked them up. A newly sleek dark red design with black trimmings to go with the theme of the movie. It's interior was also red and black. They were going in style.

When they arrived at the red carpet, it was packed with paparazzi and the media. Other cast members and producers, as well as directors, were mingling with the media people and being interviewed. 

As soon as Emma got out of the limo, lights were flashing as reporters clamored for her attention. Some fans were there, trying to get Emma's autograph and picture taken with her. She smiled for the photographers and signed some autographs, posing for a few pictures as bodyguards kept an eye out for trouble. Emma moved and took hold of Regina's hand as they moved along. More lights flashed when the paparazzi saw they were holding hands. Zelena and Ruby stayed with Henry as they moved with the pair in front of them. Soon Robyn joined them and introduced her girlfriend to them.

Emma was surprised when she realized they'd already met. "Alice, yes I remember." She chuckled. "It's good to see you again."

It had surprised Regina as well. "I should have asked you about this Robyn you mentioned." She chuckled. "She's my niece after all." She beamed as she hugged Robyn.

"Hey, Aunt Regina! It's good to see you! So you and Emma? This is great!" She was happy for them.

Soon, they were met with Nancy O'Dell as well as Hoda Kotb. They talked about the movie and about what Emma was wearing before Emma let them ask Regina about how she came up with the design Emma was wearing. They then asked if they were together. They confirmed they were. 

Emma chose that very moment to surprise Regina, knowing that everyone was watching. 

She got down on her knee and took out a red velvet box with black trimmings. She opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Regina Mills, I love you. You're an amazing woman and the love of my life. The woman I see spending the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

Regina had her hands over her mouth as her eyes teared up. Her heart raced as she realized what Emna was asking. She knew without a doubt this was what she wanted more than anything. "Yes!!! Yes, I will marry you, Emma Swan!" 

Emma lit up, beaming happily as she took the ring out of the box and placed it on Regina's finger before she kissed her passionately while everyone cheered and took pictures of the couple. Henry was in the pictures with them as they wrapped their arms around their son. They took a few more pictures with Ruby and Zelena for the family pictures.

"Well, there you have it. Emma Swan is officially off the market folks." The reporters replied.

Celebrities and other people congratulated them as they moved inside to watch the movie.

After the movie was over, they cheered for how it turned out. As they started walking out, they were met by another familiar face. It was the waitress they'd met during their second date. The memory alone brought smiles to their faces.

The woman smiled at them and signed 'Thank you.' "I'm Kathryn, I just wanted to apologize for my error in judgment. And I wanted to thank you for inviting me and for the bottle of wine you sent me. Because of you, I've been taking ASL classes and learning more about the deaf culture. I want to become an interpreter for the deaf. Thank you for opening my eyes. I want to help them understand and to show people what a beautiful culture you live in. They need to be aware that being deaf doesn't mean they are broken. That silence can be a beautiful thing." 

Emma was touched to know she'd affected Kathryn's life that way. "Thank you! I'm glad to know you've decided to take that direction in your life. The deaf community needs more people like you to advocate for them." She could see that Kathryn had changed in a beautiful way. She felt compelled to hug this woman, so she did just that. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Afterward, they went to celebrate at the afterparty, interacting with many people. Robyn and Alice decided to take Henry and head back to Emma's home which was becoming more like a second home for them. It was getting late and Henry needed to be in bed.

The phone vibrated in Emma's hidden pocket. She took the phone and saw there was a message for her. She pulled Regina with her to where they could have some quiet. She clicked on the app. "My results came in last night!" Her eyes grew wide as she saw she had close family members already on her family tree. She gasped. "My parents are James King and Mallory Drake… I have a sister? Lily Page?" She saw she had a message. "Lily sent me a message!" She felt emotional as she realized she had finally found her family. She smiled when she saw Henry in her family tree as her son.

Regina laughed tearfully when she saw that. She wasn't surprised, but to see their son on there, it hit her that this was all real. She rubbed Emma's back as they sat down. She saw the blonde was crying. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rocked her. "He's our son" she smiled, glad that this time, Emma would be there with her every step of the way. "Are you going to read what your sister sent you?"

Emma's palms were sweaty as she contemplated opening the message. Her hands trembled as she took a leap of faith and clicked on the message. They read it together.

~ Hey Emma!!!

I finally found you! I'm your sister, Lily. I was adopted, but I found our parents. And guess what? You and I are twins! I can't wait to meet you! Neither can our parents. I called them last night when the new results came in. I do hope you would be interested in meeting us. I have so much I want to share with you. Twins seem to run in our family, just to let you know. Our father, James King has a twin sister. Her name is Davina. She's awesome! Anyways, we want to meet you! Our mom, Mallory Drake wants to tell you what happened when we were born. If you're interested, please send me a message. I see you live in Manhattan. We're not very far from you. I live in Jersey City. Our parents live in Newark. We're practically neighbors! So if you're interested, let me know.

Your Sister,   
Lily ~

Emma took a deep breath. She was stunned by what her sister shared. "I'm a twin… my family, they want to meet me?"

Ruby and Zelena found them. The brunette heard what her sister said and moved over to her. "I think you should go for it, Sis. For so long, you've been looking for the missing link to your family tree, to finding out your heritage. You need to find out what happened so you can get the closure you need."

Emma sniffled as she nodded. "You are my sister. I love you and Granny. I loved Anita even though she was taken so soon from us."

Ruby hugged her sister tightly and wiped her tears away. "And now you have a family to introduce them to. Why don't we do this together? That way, we can be a part of the family reunion?" She looked at the message Lily sent. "It should be easy enough to do since they live so close by."

Emma smiled, feeling better about what she would be doing. "God, I love you, Rubes!" She sighed. "Here we go." She sent Lily a message.

Regina smiled, happy for Emma. "I am so glad you found your family." She kissed her before they headed home.

######## 

They agreed to meet in two days at Central Park. That place would always hold special meaning to Emma and Regina for it was where they first met. It was fair that this would also be where Emma would meet her biological family.

Now that the day was there, they'd invited Granny to be a part of this special moment in Emma's life. Granny had made a beeline for Emma when she saw her and had given her a huge bear of a hug. She fussed over Emma and Ruby before meeting Regina and Henry. She was so glad to meet her great-grandson. "Just call me Granny. Everyone does!" She laughed.

Regina enjoyed meeting Granny and had introduced her to Zelena and Robyn as well as Alice. They had wanted to be there for Emma.

They had taken three picnic tables and put them together just in case. Ruby and Granny had brought food and drinks and set them up on a folding table.

Just then, Emma's family arrived. It was as if everything had shifted into slow motion. Emma saw Lily first. She saw they were of the same height. They were built the same way. They had the same cheekbones, almost the same mouths. Lily had darker hair and eyes. They'd been talking a lot, texting and calling each other after Emma had messaged her back. She had spoken with her sister, using her videophone.

"Emma!" Lily moved first, wanting to connect with her sister. She threw her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

The waterworks began as the sisters cried for the lost time they needed to make up for. Neither one of them wanted to let go of the other.

Emma then lifted her head from her sister's shoulder and made eye contact with the blonde woman standing there. 

Mallory had moved closer, wanting to hold her daughter in her arms. Her cheeks were wet and she noticed Emma had her eyes. Like Lily, they had the same build. Emma had her chin and cheekbones. They had the same blond hair. They had the same nose.

Lily noticed Emma had moved. She chuckled and let Mallory have her chance.

Soon, Emma felt her mother's loving embrace for the first time. She shook, feeling fresh hot tears falling as she cried. She felt her mother cry with her. And then Mallory was kissing her wet cheeks. She signed to her daughter while speaking. "My beautiful daughter. I have waited for a long time to find you. I love you so much and have loved you and Lily from the first moment I found out I was pregnant. I have so much I need to share with you." 

Regina looked at Ruby and smiled. "Now I see where Emma gets her gift with words from." She and Ruby dabbed at their eyes with their kleenexes.

James then came and smiled, his eyes were wet. He began signing. "Hi, Emma, I'm your Dad. I love you. You're beautiful!" He hugged his daughter. "We saw you on the news. I'm proud of you." He continued signing. "This is my twin sister, Davina. Your Aunt."

Emma could see that Davina was different from James. She was dressed in down to earth clothes.

"Hey, Emma! It's so good to finally meet you. Welcome to our family!" Davina signed as she hugged her niece.

It was clear to Emma as the pieces began falling into place. Her father was deaf, Davina was hard-of-hearing. Mallory was hearing as was Lily. But they all signed just as fluidly as she did. 

Later, she would discover that Davina was a hermaphrodite like she was. James and Davina had darker hair which accounted for Lily having dark hair. 

They gathered to eat while Mallory and Ruby took turns interpreting when James signed. He didn't speak as well as Emma or Davina did. 

Emma then asked her birth mother. "What happened? Why did you give us away?"

Mallory sighed. "I didn't. I never gave either one of you away. I never signed my rights away. My father was not a good man. I'm sorry, our family has a dark history. But I had both of you in my life for a short time. My father didn't like James. And well, your grandfather was a mean drunk. When I stepped out to get more diapers, he took you both and left you at the orphanage a few towns away. He refused to tell me where you were until a few days before he died. Then I tried to find you and Lily. Your sister found me first. We found each other through Ancestry. And now here you are. Had I known he would have done something like that, I would have taken you both and run away. James was always working, trying to support us and to save up for a new house for the four of us. My father ripped that away from us when he took you and your sister away from us."

Emma was floored by what her mother said. It made her feel better knowing their parents loved them. "I was born different."

Mallory and James smiled and nodded. "Just like your Aunt Davina." James signed.

Davina chuckled and winked at Emma.

Emma smiled then. "This is Henry. He's my son with Regina. He's also deaf, so I know now, where we get that from." She chuckled.

Mallory and James were thrilled to find out they had a grandson. They knew they wanted to be a part of their lives.

"I know we have missed out on the majority of your lives, but I really want to be in your life, if you will let me."

"Me too. We never gave you two away and we never stopped loving you." James signed.

Emma smiled. "I'd like that very much. Granny and Ruby took me in when no one else would after my last foster home. "I love them and they are family to me too. Ruby is my sister and I'm glad to have Lily in my life now. I look forward to getting to know you, Mom, and Dad." She smiled knowingly when her mother wiped away a stray tear.

Regina chuckled softly. "There's more to the story here, but that's for another time. We have plenty of time to share it with you now." She hummed happily. "Shall we tell them our news dear?" She looked at Emma.

Emma chuckled as she had Henry come closer. "Hey Kid, the news is for you too." She signed and chuckled before looking at Regina who had a very giddy smile on her face. "Go ahead, tell them." 

Regina licked her lips and smiled. "Some of our family knows this, Emma asked me to marry her. I said yes."

"I would love it if you all come to the wedding, to be a part of this moment in my life. No more missed milestones from here on out." Emma signed.

Mallory looked like she was about to start bawling. James grinned as he signed. "We will be there! I know we don't want to miss out on anything else in your lives ever again."

Regina chuckled. "That's not the only news we have to share." She signed, not wanting to hold out on them anymore when she saw Henry becoming a bit bored.

Emma was grinning as she kissed Regina.

The brunette put her hand on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant. Henry will be a big brother soon."

Henry's jaw dropped and he was no longer bored as he perked up at their news. "I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" He signed as he smiled happily while wrapping his arms around his brunette mother.

Ruby jumped up, shouting with joy. "YES!!!"

Granny laughed. "We need to celebrate with dessert!"

Lily's jaw dropped. "I get to be an aunt from the start! You and I need to get ice cream, Henry."

Mallory ran and hugged Regina and Emma. "You've made me so happy!"

"Proud Auntie here!!!" Zelena laughed as she hugged her sister and sister in law to be. "We need to celebrate!!!

"I agree." Lily laughed. "Do you think she's having a boy or girl? Or maybe she could be having twins?"

Zelena's jaw dropped as did Regina's as Emma and Lily laughed.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a surprise and the epilogue...

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So, the question is whether Regina is pregnant with a boy, a girl, or twins? We will find out soon! A wedding, a birthday, and a surprise or two coming up! I hope you enjoy this final chapter and epilogue. 

Song: Love is Love, by Boy George

########

It had been two weeks since Emma met her biological family. Regina invited the blonde to their home to have quality time as a family with Henry. The brunette wanted to discuss something with her fiance while they were watching a movie in the family room with Henry sitting between them. 

Regina bit her lip before deciding to reach over and get Emma's attention. She noticed Henry was falling asleep. They'd had a fun day together as a family. Regina had enjoyed it too much.

"Yeah?" Emma looked at the brunette before signing, "What's up?"

Regina smiled. "You know what would make me happy?"

Emma chuckled, "You mean besides the baby and the ring on your finger and our son?" She grinned.

Regina laughed softly before she grew serious. "Will you move in with us?" She asked.

Emma gasped as she thought for a brief moment about Ruby. Then as an idea formed in her mind, she smiled. "I would love to." She signed. The blonde knew she didn't want to miss out on any precious moment of Regina's pregnancy and being a part of Henry's life.

Just as Henry fell asleep, Emma woke their son up, tapping on his shoulder.

Henry groaned. "Ma…"

Emma laughed. "Hey Kid, what do you think about me moving in with you and your Mom?"

That did it. Henry lit up as if he were a Christmas Tree. "YES MA!!!" He hugged her and exclaimed as he signed, "That would be the BEST birthday present EVER!!!"

Emma and Regina laughed as they hugged their son, noticing he was wide awake now.

"We need to call a family meeting with Ruby. I have an idea I would like to run by her." Emma replied.

Regina was very happy to hear Emma would move in with them. "We'll help you pack." She got up and kissed Emma very thoroughly.

########

When Henry went to school, Emma and Regina got together with Ruby, Lily, and Zelena.

"So, what's going on, Sis?" Ruby asked.

Emma smiled at them, after sharing a look with Regina. "Well, since we're getting married, and Regina's pregnant, and Henry has a home with her…" Emma paused before she continued. "Regina asked me to move in with her, and it only makes sense that I will be there for her. I don't want to miss out on a moment of her pregnancy." She explained.

Zelena and Lily were both very happy for Emma's decision to do this with Regina.

Ruby, however, was concerned. "But where will I live? Do you plan to sell your house?" She asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. And that's why I called you here, Rubes. I wanted to run an idea I had by you. Seeing as the mortgage is already paid for, I would like to give my home to you. It's yours if you want it."

Ruby's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You're serious? It's mine?" She broke out into a huge smile. "I can do anything I want with it?"

Emma chuckled as she took out the deed and title to the house. "Yeah, you can do whatever you like. All you need to do is sign this and it's a hundred percent yours."

Lily smiled, "Emma had me draw the papers up and as soon as you sign them, it will be filed away." Lily was a lawyer and a very good one. She'd made sure everything was in order.

Ruby grinned, feeling like she had won the lottery. She signed the forms and then it was done.

Lily shared a look with Zelena before she spoke up. "Well, now is the time we start going over plans for the wedding. Zelena will be working on that with Regina. Ruby and I will be helping you, Sis." She winked. "Mom and Granny have agreed to watch Henry while we take care of this. And I believe our nephew's birthday is coming up."

########

Two months later, they had a birthday party for Henry and invited his friends from school. He had just turned nine. The theme of his party was based on his favorite comic book characters. Naturally, Emma indulged her son by dressing up as Lady Morgana. 

The kids had a very good time at Henry's party. Mallory had taken charge of the games for the kids to play. Afterward, they ate and had cake before Henry opened his gifts. When it was over and done with, the adults cleaned the area up.

Regina was very pleased with the way their son's party had turned out. "Well, that party was a success. Henry is very happy with his gifts and with what you did, Lady Morgana." She murmured, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and kissing her.

Emma chuckled, "Let's go home." Lily, Ruby, and Zelena had taken Henry to the movies with a few of his friends. It was a part of their surprise for their nephew.

After moving inside their home, Emma locked the door before she picked Regina up and carried her to their room. She wanted to pamper Regina. 

She helped Regina out of her clothes before she removed her garments. She then had Regina lay down on their bed, getting out the brunette's favorite scented oil, she began massaging her neck, making sure to work on all the tense muscles. She moved down, massaging her shoulders. She let Regina roll her over as the brunette moved on top of her, Emma could feel Regina moaning happily as her hands moved over her skin. Emma smiled knowingly. Every time she felt her lover moan, it sent a twitching sensation down to her womanhood, and her semi-hard cock.

Emma continued massaging Regina's back from this position. She worked the scented oil into her beautiful skin.

Regina moaned, feeling her stomach clench when she felt Emma's skilled hands and fingers move lower and lower down her spine. She moved until she was straddling her, and began to move against Emma's hardening cock, wanting, needing to have Emma deep inside her.

Emma threw her head back and moaned loudly when she felt Regina move her dripping hot moistness against her cock. Suddenly, her cock was hard, throbbing, straining, and begging to be inside her. 

Regina laughed huskily, loving the look she saw on the blonde's face. She reached down and wrapped her hand around her cock, moving it to her opening. She moaned as she lowered herself, taking in every inch of Emma's hardness.

"Ohhh fu..." Emma groaned with pleasure at the way Regina sheathed herself upon her phallus. She let her eyes travel over Regina's beautiful form, resting upon the small swell of her abdomen. She loved how her pregnancy was visible, being about four months along. "I love the way you're showing." Her voice was husky. Her hands moved and caressed her abdomen lovingly. She loved how connected they were at this very moment.

Regina bit her lip in a very sensual moment as she smiled at the way Emma was touching her and loving on the baby growing within her womb. She allowed her a moment with their unborn baby before she began to ride her. She loved the attention she was getting from the blonde. "Ohhh YES!!!" She began getting vocal when Emma thrust into her deeper and harder.

Emma's panting grew heavier as she continued thrusting into Regina. She loved this position very much, where she could see all of her beautiful Queen. That's what she had taken to calling her. She moaned when Regina changed her position. 

The brunette moved her fingers to tease Emma's womanhood, loving how soaked she was. She slipped one finger, then two inside her.

Emma tried but failed to bite back the scream of pleasure that spilled out. Her balls tightened. "I'm gonna come, baby!!!" Her thrusting quickened.

Regina was getting close as she rocked faster and harder. "Cum!!!" She panted as her climax began to push her over the edge. She slipped a third finger inside Emma's tightening wetness. "YES!!!" She could no longer hold back as she clamped down and came hard all over her lover. "I love youuuuu!!! Emma!!!"

"Ah, Regina, YES!!!" Emma lurched and came hard with a deep thrust into her, holding her tightly as she flooded her inside. "I love you!!!" She moaned as she came inside her again and again, panting as they lay together. "I love you, my Queen," she whispered, a blissful look on her face. She smiled, seeing the look of satisfaction on Regina's face.

########

It wasn't long before the day of the wedding finally arrived. Everyone was getting excited. Emma had stayed with her sisters while Regina stayed with Zelena and Robyn as well as Henry for only one night.

They were at a beautiful Victorian bed and breakfast, where they would have the wedding. Regina was getting ready and Zelena was helping her. Robyn and Alice were there with her.

Zelena noticed the look on her sister's face. Regina clearly had something on her mind as she was smiling nonstop.

"You know something, don't you, Sis?" Zelena knew all the signs when her sister was being secretive like this. She smiled at just how much she glowed. After she finished fixing her hair and make-up, she turned the chair so Regina had no choice but to look at her.

Regina chuckled as she rubbed her pregnant belly. She was a little bit over seven months along now. "I do. But I will not tell anyone until I surprise Emma first. She needs to," the brunette decided to emphasize with signing as well, at this point, "hear it from me." 

Zelena and Robyn gasped as they realized something at the same time. "You found out what you're having, didn't you?" Zelena smiled brightly as she felt Regina's abdomen. Her sister was quite big now.

Regina nodded her affirmation. "I did. I found out about two weeks ago. Emma and I wanted to wait until the birth to be surprised, but I don't think I can keep it quiet until then. You'll see why, when I tell Emma the happy news."

The wheels turned in Zelena's head as she shared a look with her daughter. "Well then, let's see if Emma is ready shall we?" She saw the way her younger sister started biting her lip nervously. "You look very beautiful." She assured her. "Emma will want to ravish you." She winked and laughed.

Robyn checked on Emma and saw the blonde was more than ready to marry her aunt. "Wow, you look amazing!" 

Emma really did, wearing a tuxedo. It was hard to pick the one that matched her personality. And with Regina being pretty much the Queen of fashion, she wanted to surprise her by wearing something special. Her tuxedo had a mix of the feminine and the masculine. Two perfectly equal parts of who she was as a whole. She looked sleek and beautiful. "Thanks, Robyn. Give me five minutes and we will be at the Altar." She looked one more time at her own reflection. This was it. She was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. She took a deep breath and smiled as she nodded at Robyn. "Let's do this." She left the room with Lily and Ruby. They met Mallory and James, as well as August, then they told the preacher they were good to go.

The guests were ready and waiting when Emma and August and Ruby walked down the aisle with Mallory and James. Lily had moved to join Regina, Robyn, and Zelena. Granny was already seated. August hugged his sister before they moved to their proper places. He was very happy for his sister. He winked at Ruby.

Robyn smiled at her mom before looking at her Aunt. "It's time."

Henry grinned. "Let's go get you to Ma. We can't keep her waiting." He chuckled.

Soon, the music began playing as Robyn walked down the aisle. Lily moved next and then it was Zelena's turn. Lily couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the redhead.

Zelena noticed, and smiled at Lily, giving her a look that was meant for her alone.

Then the bridal march music began playing as everyone stood up and turned to see the doors opening to reveal Regina in her stunningly beautiful dress with her arm looped through a proud Henry. He looked like the perfect gentleman. 

Regina's breath caught when she saw Emma standing there. She looked absolutely perfect. She couldn't wait to get her alone.

Emma's heart jumped when she looked at Regina. She was every bit a Goddess in that dress! She loved how it hugged her pregnant form so perfectly. Her cleavage showed very generously. Her hair was done up, showing her beautiful neck. Her dress looked fit for a Queen. Zelena had insisted her sister wear a tiara instead of a veil. Emma loved the way Regina's eyes shone, those lips… she wanted very much to kiss her, but she would need to wait. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Henry couldn't stop smiling as he brought his Mom over to his Ma. He was so proud to be their son. He brought Regina over to Emma and kissed their cheeks before he moved to stand at the side.

Both women chuckled as they were finally in each other's arms. 

Emma murmured and signed, "I love you, my Queen."

Regina smiled, "I love you, my Swan." She spoke and signed.

The preacher they hired to officiate their wedding was deaf herself. It made their wedding go more smoothly. They had another interpreter voicing what the preacher was saying, so the hearing people who didn't use sign language could understand what was being said.

When it was time to exchange their vows, Regina went first. She signed fluently.

"From the first moment I met you, well, after I said some things before finding out you were deaf, I became enthralled with you. And as you showed me your world, the same world our son lives in, I fell in love with you. And when I found out you gave me Henry, I knew I needed you in my life. Here we are, and you have my heart, my love, my promise that we will do everything together. We have a family together and that makes me so happy. I love you, Emma."

Emma felt happy tears falling down her cheeks as she gazed upon this amazing woman standing before her. She began signing.

"The day we met, I had gotten sad news. But then Henry found me, and he made me smile. And then I saw you… damn, it was the most incredible moment," she chuckled. "After the initial shock wore off…" she chuckled. "And then I found out you were Henry's mother. I wanted to show you our world. You amazed me when you showed your desire to learn everything and more. Not many people are willing to do what you did. I fell in love with you. Our first date was very memorable, yes. But when you were willing to go deaf for a day, I fell so hard. You never stop surprising me. Regina, you are an amazing woman, beautiful inside and out. You gave me our son, and you're giving me so much more." She caressed her swollen abdomen. "You're giving me the world. You have my heart, my love, and my promise that I will cherish every moment we share for the rest of our lives. I love you, Regina." She could see the way the brunette had happy tears falling from her eyes.

They then exchanged rings and then the Preacher concluded their wedding. She signed, "I give you Mrs. And Mrs. Swan-Mills. You may kiss your bride."

And kiss her, she did. Emma kissed her wife deeply and passionately, dipping her carefully.

"It's not quite over. We wanted to surprise you with this song." Emma smiled as she nodded at Ruby who turned the music on. Emma began signing the song with her wife. 

"You don't have to touch it to know  
Love is everywhere you go  
You don't have to touch it to feel  
Love is every second we steal  
Love is love is nothing without you  
Love is love is everything you do  
Open up your eyes  
And you will see  
Love is love is everything to me  
You don't have to touch it to be  
Wrapped up in emotion like me  
Everyone must feel how I do, yeah  
Love is just to be close to you  
Love is love is nothing without you  
Love is love is everything you do  
Open up your eyes  
And you will see  
Love is love is everything to me  
And you know that love is love  
It's written in black and blue  
And everything you say  
Must bring her closer, closer to you  
Ba-ba (ooh), ba-ba (ooh), ba-ba (ooh)  
You don't have to touch it to know  
Love is everywhere that you go  
You don't have to touch it to feel  
Love is every second we steal  
Love is love is nothing without you  
Love is love is everything you do  
Open up your eyes  
And you will see  
Love is love is everything to me  
Love is love is nothing without you  
Love is love is everything you."

When the song finished, Emma held Regina close, kissing her again before they laughed and moved outside. 

Zelena hugged Emma. "Now I have a new sister! I'm so glad it's you." She laughed. She hugged her sister.

Lily, Ruby, and August did the same, welcoming Regina into their family as did Mallory, James, and Granny.

"You and your wife look so beautiful! I'm so glad we were here for you on this day in your life. I love you!" Mallory hugged Emma and kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you. We both are." James signed. "I love you."

Davina congratulated them. "It was a beautiful wedding!" She then introduced them to Kathryn, knowing they had met her before. They were now dating to their surprise.

"It just happened and I couldn't be happier." Kathryn looked like she was glowing.

Emma was happy for her Aunt and hugged them.

Henry hugged his parents. "Now we are a real family!"

After greeting people and after pictures were taken of the newlyweds and their family, it was time for the reception.

Regina was very excited, looking forward to sharing her surprise with Emma and their guests.

When everyone was seated in their rightful places, the music started playing as Mallory and James arrived, followed by Granny and August, then Zelena and Lily, then Ruby and Belle who was her honorary plus one. They then welcomed Emma and Regina before another song came on and the newlyweds danced the first song together. 

After they danced, James moved to take his daughter and had the chance to dance with her.

Granny danced with Regina. "If my Anita were still alive, she would be dancing with you right now." 

Regina smiled. "I'm sure she is, through you."

Mallory danced with Regina. "You look like you're about to pop soon." She was in awe of how huge Regina looked at a little over seven months of her pregnancy.

Regina chuckled, putting her finger to her mouth. "Shh, it's a surprise."

Mallory frowned, but before she could find out what she meant by that, Emma took Regina back and danced with her wife.

Then an announcement came. "For our hearing guests, look on the table in front of your names. There are earplugs. Put them on and experience music the way deaf people do." 

Regina grinned as she plugged her ears with the earplugs she kept in her cleavage. 

Emma's head tilted back as she laughed loudly. She'd gotten a kick out of that. She leaned in closer as Regina purposefully showed more of her cleavage. Emma murmured into Regina's ear. "You're one hell of a woman. I'm glad you're mine." She smirked knowingly when she saw the way Regina was looking at her.

Regina smiled sensually, giving Emma a look that promised a night they would never forget.

The guests all plugged their ears. Just then, the music changed and the bass was turned up. The wedded pair donned their sunglasses and began dancing to the booming music that reverberated through everyone. The vibrations shook them to their very core. 

Emma and Regina laughed as they danced, having a blast with this music.

James took his wife and danced happily to the music he felt through his feet and his body.

Henry joined them, glad they were playing his kind of music. Ruby pulled Belle up and danced with her favorite librarian. They had dated a few months after Belle lost her husband.

Davina danced with everyone. It was clear she enjoyed dancing.

August surprised Emma and Ruby when he began dancing with Killian. The women grinned, glad to see August had found someone to dance with.

Robyn danced with Alice. The day before, she'd taken Alice to their favorite restaurant by the water. She'd ordered wine before she asked Alice to marry her. She had said yes.

Lily danced with Zelena, sneaking in a few kisses. They were new at this relationship. It surprised Emma and Regina.

The music changed again. The blonde signed to her wife. "This day has been full of nice surprises." Emma chuckled.

Regina chuckled knowingly and bit her lip. "Can you handle another surprise, dear?" She signed.

Emma stood back slightly, regarding her wife. "Another surprise?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes." She rubbed her round belly. "The doctor wanted to tell me what was going on because I would know something was up if she didn't tell me. She wanted to prepare me for what was happening. Especially since I was getting quite big. She already knew what I was having when I went to my last appointment. She wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong. Do you want to know what we're having?" The music had stopped and everyone was watching them. They had taken out their earplugs.

Emma's eyes grew wide. Would they be having twins? She wondered. She put her hands on Regina's swollen belly, feeling movement. "Tell me. What did they say?" She wanted to know, so they could celebrate.

Regina smiled and placed one hand on top of Emma's. "We're having two girls…"

Emma gasped as did the guests as they began to cheer.

"...and a boy." Regina finished.

Emma's jaw dropped. "What? We are having triplets?!" Twins, she had thought, was possible. But Triplets? She was completely stunned by the news as she dropped to her knees and held Regina's belly, love shone from her eyes. Pure unadulterated love for Regina and the babies. "Two girls and a boy…" she murmured.

"TRIPLETS!!!" Zelena screamed happily.

Regina laughed, feeling the joy of her news spread.

Emma stood up and pulled her wife closer as she kissed her again and again, her heart swelled with joy and love for the mother of her children. "Triplets!!! I love you so much!!! Are they okay? Are you okay with this?" She asked, concerned for their well-being. She was so happy but worried at the same time.

Regina sighed happily, loving her wife for her concern. "Well, they did say it would be risky. I could go into early labor because of the fact I have three precious babies growing inside me."

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife. "Well then, we will have to make sure they are born healthy, and that you and our babies are comfortable."

Mallory was over the moon now that she knew what Regina meant earlier. "More grandbabies!!!" She hugged James who wanted to celebrate the news.

Ruby was thrilled for her sister and sister-in-law. She knew without a doubt their lives would be full of excitement and adventures. She couldn't wait to spoil her nieces and nephews.

Lily ran and hugged Emma. "Let me buy you a drink!!!"

They decided to leave while their guests celebrated until it was past two in the morning.  
__________

Epilogue:

The honeymoon took place at Long Island in the Hamptons on the beach. It was a beautiful place just a little bit over an hour away. Emma wanted to be where she would make sure her pregnant wife would be able to have some peace and quiet and that they wouldn't be too far away should something happen. They'd spent time together, loving how it felt when it was just the two of them. They wanted to do this before the babies came. Being on the beach was very relaxing and soothing.

"This is the best idea you had, bringing me here, Em-ma." Regina sighed happily as Emma poured some lotion on her hands.

Emma proceeded to pamper her beautiful wife, she rubbed the lotion on her belly, enjoying the feel of their babies moving under her hands. She massaged Regina's legs, ankles, and feet.

Regina sighed and moaned happily. "They love your skillful hands and fingers just as much as I do." Emma had this way with her hands that seemed magical to her. She loved having them on her and inside her. The way her thoughts were taking her was enough to arouse her. She arched her back as much as she could and moaned again, biting her lip and licking them.

Emma's eyes turned dark as she realized what was happening. She felt her shorts tighten. She knew what they needed. They moved to their private cabana where no one would be able to see them. They made sweet gentle love.

They planned to stay two full weeks there at the Hamptons. But when the first week came to the end, Zelena arrived with Lily, Ruby, and Belle. They had planned to spend the second half of the two weeks with them.

Three days later was when Regina really started feeling very uncomfortable. She felt pressure building at the small of her back. She was just two weeks shy of being eight months pregnant when she began feeling a cramping sensation.

Emma saw Regina walking funny. "You okay?" She moved over to her wife.

"I'm not sure. I think it might be time…" Regina replied before she felt the contractions begin. Just then, her water broke. "Zelena!!!" She screamed out for her sister.

Zelena came running when she heard Regina. She was a certified RN who also dealt with childbirth and delivery. In other words, she was also a midwife. 

"Let's get her to the bed and get some towels and a bowl of hot water." She set about getting things ready and had Lily call the hospital to send their best people to bring the right equipment needed for the birth of the triplets. The babies were premature. They would need all the help they needed to successfully deliver the babies. Especially since they needed to be born immediately.

Regina was crying. "It's too late!!! No!!! They're coming too soon!!!"

"You gotta stay calm, baby." Emma tried to remain calm for her wife and babies even when she was extremely worried about them. She knew she needed to be strong for Regina.

They didn't have time to get Regina to the hospital, so they were glad when help arrived. They were lucky to have the best people at hand to help with the delivery. She was just glad to have Zelena there with her.

"It's okay, sis. They will be fine. Small, yes, but you're almost eight months along. Nowadays, with new technology, they have a higher chance of surviving this than if you gave birth at the start of seven months years ago. You got this Sis, I promise." Zelena said this to keep her sister calm, not wanting to worry her. The stress wouldn't be good for mother and her babies. 

They worked to sanitize the room where they would have to perform an emergency C-section. Regina couldn't be moved due to the fact her contractions were coming too quickly. They had to sedate her and make sure she wasn't in pain for what they needed to do.

Lily called their parents to let them know the babies were coming. They promised to be there. They would bring Granny. 

Soon, the babies were brought into their world. Regina and Emma fawned over the babies after they'd been cleaned. The first to be born was their son. "Hello, James Henry Swan-Mills." Emma laughed, glad to meet her son as she shared a kiss with her wife.

Regina laughed through her tears. "We will call you Jimmy or Jim." That would be his nickname.

Soon, another baby was brought out. She looked so much like Emma and was special like her in every sense of the word. "This is Amelia Mallory Swan-Mills," Emma announced.

Regina sighed happily. "Our sweet Mia." She was so happy as was Emma.

Their last daughter was born. They had to make sure her airways were clear. They were worried when she didn't breathe at first. But after massaging her little chest and making sure she was breathing, the baby gasped, taking her first breath. She finally gave a little cry. Her lungs were not too strong. They put a tube in her nose to help her breathe better. All the babies were placed in incubators so they could be taken to the hospital for further tests.

The adults gave a sigh of relief when they saw the babies were all getting the care they needed as Emma and Regina went with them to the hospital. They would check Regina out to make sure she was okay.

Emma and Regina rode to the hospital. Emma sat so she could be close to her wife. "You did good baby. I love you so much!"

Regina replied lovingly. "Our little fighter is Coraline Rose Swan-Mills. Cora for short." She had been patched up after the surgery. She felt tired and pretty tender. "I love you, Emma! Our babies are beautiful." She yawned as her head fell to the pillow.

"Get some rest, baby." Emma kissed her wife's forehead.

While Regina rested, Mallory and James arrived at the hospital with Granny who in turn, called August. He'd arrived shortly after with Killian. Robyn and Alice were not in town, but they had called to congratulate them.

"You both have beautiful children." Mallory and James replied after waiting until they could see them in the nursery.

The doctor spoke with Regina and Emma after making sure the brunette was okay.

"James is doing very well. He's stable. Amelia and Cora were just stabilized too. Cora on the other hand might need more help. All three need respiratory support until their lungs develop properly. But once they are able to breathe on their own and if things go as well as I think they will, you will be able to take them home." The doctor smiled. "We have a place you two can stay if you want to be nearby until they are ready to go home."

Regina and Emma nodded, glad their babies were in good hands. "Thank you."

Emma had a very good feeling they would be fine. "We will bring them home together. They will be fine." She assured Regina.

The brunette nodded. She'd heard the confidence in the doctor's voice. "I can't wait to bring them home."

Davina promised to see them as soon as she could. She and Kathryn were delighted for them. 

Mallory moved closer to Emma. "Later, I need to talk to you about something important regarding what I learned happened when you and your sister were taken from me. But that can wait until another time, we have plenty of time for that. For now, we want to enjoy you and our beautiful grandchildren." Mallory kissed Emma's cheek. "I know they are fighters and they will come home with you two soon."

Emma nodded, wondering what was going on. But right now, her focus was on Regina and their family. "I'm happy, Mom." She smiled. When Regina woke up, she moved to her wife. "We have a beautiful family. I'm happy. I love you and I'm so proud of you."

Regina sighed happily. "I'm happy too, Emma." She kissed her wife. Emma moved closer so they could snuggle together before they would be able to visit their babies together.


End file.
